Meet the Beast
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: I got this idea while watching Beauty and the Beast with my little cousins...Based off the movie...Alek is the Beast...Chloe is the Beauty...Do I need to say more? Read and Review!...CHALEK...Rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Beast

Chapter 1

APOV (Alek)

I don't want to go to this stupid Mai meeting. What's the point of it anyway? I know we need a strategy on how to protect the Uniter, but I don't even know this person. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl. Let's just assume it's a boy. All I know is that they are sixteen. Aunt Valentina said that the meeting will be held at our apartment. I don't know why I need to practice strategy; I'm already the best fighter here.

"Alek, everyone is going to be here any minute. Why aren't you wearing the suit?" Aunt Val lectured.

"Aunt Val, I look good in everything I wear," I said, cocky.

"Just get dressed. I don't have time to deal with you. Members from other prides are coming to this meeting. They all want to help the Uniter. They will be joining our pride. We need to make a good impression so hurry up!" she said, her voicing rising from the stress and panic.

I slumped into my room and begrudgingly took my tux off the rack. I have to say, I do look hot in that tux. I still don't want to go to this damn meeting. I honestly don't care about the Uniter. Aunt Val said he doesn't even know a lot about the Mai. He transformed only two weeks ago. Aunt Val already met the Uniter. He found out that he is the Uniter because a member of the Order pushed him off a building and lived.

"Alek, get in here guests are starting to arrive," Aunt Val said, frantic. She has been overly stressed since her daughter, Jasmine, died a month ago. She was my best friend. That's the reason why I am mean and conceited now. It's to hide the pain of her death. She was considered my cousin, but not by blood, by adoption. Aunt Val adopted me because my parents were killed when I was little. Just me and my brother were left. Jasmine briefly dated my brother, Zane, when he killed her. Once I saw that she was dead, I killed him.

I walked into the kitchen to greet guests. Once all of them arrived, I decided I would mingle to please Aunt Val, even though I don't need to please anyone. It started off as an elegant ball where we would dance. I don't dance. If an incredibly hot girl came up to me to dance, then I most likely would, just to impress her, not that I need to. My looks impress girls plenty.

A mousy girl came up to me and said, "Hi, do you want to dance with me?" She was hideous looking. She had frizzy brown hair, dirty brown eyes, and freckles all over.

I gave out a short, taunting laugh while saying, "No." She had a hurt look on her face an walked away. I continued looking around the room for important people to talk to when I saw a totally hot girl standing on the sidelines, smiling at the scenery in front of her. She was watching the fancy dancing in the room. I walked over to her and said, "What's a pretty girl like you doing on the side, when you should be in the center?"

She just scoffed and looked away. Did this girl not see my handsome face? I was about to say something else when another timid girl walked up to me, "Can I have this dance?" She was okay looking but not good enough looking to dance with. Or have any contact with.

"No," I said, as if my answer was obvious. She walked away, crestfallen.

The hot girl turned back to me. "I know your type."

"Oh, yeah? And what type is that?" I countered.

"The type that thinks he can get any girl he wants. If you find one flaw in a girl, then they must be a horrible person. If they are good looking, you automatically think they are yours." She whipped around to talk to more people, her blonde hair hitting my face and her blue eyes were on fire.

The first girl who asked me for a dance earlier came up to me with her frizzy hair, filthy eyes, and flawed skin. She didn't say anything. She just took my hand with hers, which was clammy and dragged me to Jasmine's old room, against my will. I kept protesting but she wouldn't listen. "Who the hell do you think you are!" I yelled. Even with all the Mai hearing in the other room, I know they won't hear me. This room is soundproof.

"You have been a terrible person." The mousy girl suddenly turned into Jasmine. She was in the form of a ghostly spirit though.

"J-Jasmine?" I stutter out.

"I have been watching over you, Alek. Ever since I passed, you have become shallow, arrogant, and conceited. I am very disappointed."

I just shrugged it off. "So? I can't change who I am. And if I could, I wouldn't. Girls like me the way I am. Why are you even here?"

"I am here to change your selfish ways." She waved her arms around. Wisps of light flowed in circles around me. "There has been a curse on you. Tomorrow, on your seventeenth birthday, it will fully activate. You will turn into an ugly creature. You will have exactly one year to find your true love. She must love you back. When she kisses you, the curse will be lifted, but only if you two are completely in love with each other for each other. Looks won't matter. All that will matter is what's on the inside," she explained.

I didn't believe anything. She disappeared into nothing. I don't believe in that type of magic. It's ridiculous.

When I walked to the living room, most people were gone. When I asked the unimportant people who were still standing there where everyone went, they said to the meeting room. I ran down the hall to the meeting room and took my seat. Two people were standing at the head of the table. Aunt Val and the hot girl from earlier. "Nice of you to join us, Alek," Aunt Val said, sending me a glare.

"Sorry, Aunt Val," I muttered, looking down.

She continued with the meeting. "As I was about to say, I would like to introduce you all to the Uniter of this generation, Chloe King." Everyone was clapping except for the hot girl, who I am now assuming is Chloe. Oh crap. I was an ass to the Uniter. "Today, we are going to announce her protectors. Once I say your name, please rise. Also, keep in mind that some Mai will be transferring from their pride to ours. First, Damien Russell from the London Pride." He stood up. He was very muscular. Every member of each pride had to wear a pin from their native pride. Sure enough, he was wearing a pin with Big Ben on it. "Next, Jack Johnson from the Dublin Pride." Again, a muscular man stood up, this one wearing a four leaf clover pin. "Up next, is Joseph Russo from the Venice Pride." This one had a natural tan and was wearing a pin with the Roman Colosseum on it. "And finally, the protector that will be watching Chloe the most is from our own San Francisco Pride, Alek Petrov." I was stunned she wanted me to guard the Uniter, but I still stood up with a pin of the Golden Gate Bridge on the lapel of my tuxedo. All of the guards, including me, walked over to Chloe to recite our oath. The other three guys messed up because of nerves, causing Chloe to giggle.

I don't want her to giggle at me so I recited it perfectly. Well, of course I did it flawless. "I solemnly swear to treat the Uniter with respect and to always guard her with my life. I will forever more watch over her remaining lives with great care and keep her out of harms way. I shall protect her from every member of the Order. I am willing to risk my life to save one of her many. I hereby give myself to our Uniter, Chloe King." When I looked up from my bow, the blonde Uniter seemed impressed and shocked. I bent down once more to place a kiss on her hand. I would not be worshipping her right now if I didn't have to. Aunt Val seemed impressed also. After everyone left, it was just Aunt Val, Chloe, and me.

"Chloe, I would like for you to meet Alek properly," I heard Aunt Val say from the meeting room while I was in the kitchen looking for a snack. "Alek, come here to meet Chloe. She is your Uniter after all. You shall treat her with respect."

"That's quite alright Valentina. I learned earlier in the night that he has no respect." Valentina seemed appalled that I had disgraced our beloved Uniter. "Thank you for having me. I must be going home now, though. My mother must be worried." She grabbed her coat and started to head for the door.

"Chloe, I would feel more content if you allowed Alek to drive you home."

I could tell Chloe has been struggling to speak properly all night so of course, she said, "Very well."

We both walked out the front door. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Chloe, I would feel more content if you allowed Alek to drive you home."_

_I could tell Chloe has been struggling to speak properly all night so of course, she said, "Very well."_

_We both walked out the front door._

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

I really don't like this kid. And now he has to take me home? I mean, who does he think he is? He was checking his hair in the rearview mirror at every red-light and every stop-sign.

I rolled my eyes at him and he seemed to notice. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You are so full of yourself. All you care about is looks. How exactly can I trust you with all eight of my lives? My father is a strong Mai and mother is a healing Mai. My father can protect me. If I get hurt, my mother can heal me. I am fine and I don't need you." He winced. As if what I said had actually hurt him.

"Well, too bad, you're stuck with me. And there's nothing for you to complain about. I mean, come on, just look at me." I groaned and noticed we were outside my house. I stormed up the steps to my house. As soon as I opened the door, I let out an ear-piercing scream…

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I was about to drive away when I heard Chloe scream at the top of her lungs. I ran into her house to find…

_**VPOV (Valentina)**_

I took the opportunity of Alek being gone to speak with Jasmine. Yes, I know about Jasmine's visit to Alek. I am the one who told her to cast the spell. I am sick of Alek's conceited ways.

"Jasmine? Are you sure the curse will happen tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mom, I am sure."

"Does he know that the Uniter must be the one to break the curse?"

"No, I made sure to leave that part out," my deceased daughter said.

"She is the most down to earth girl I have ever met. She cannot stand his attitude. But I also see two people with the chance of falling in love. Chloe is attracted to personalities. Alek is attracted to looks. Perhaps he could learn how to be nicer to everybody."

"I agree," she said.

"I really miss you, Jasmine."

"I'll always be with you, Mom. I love you."

"I know I was hard on you, but I love you, too. Oh dear Lord. If anything happens to me, Alek will be in charge of the pride. Oh, Bassett, save us." We both laughed and rolled our eyes. Jasmine faded away into nothing.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

My world just came crashing down… I am standing next to someone who doesn't care what happens to me. We are staring at this horrific scene, tears pouring out of my eyes. Alek was just standing there as if nothing happened.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I don't see why this chick is freaking out at all. I lost my parents to the Order when I was five. Sure, I was sad but this girl is screaming and totally freaking. I just walked back to my car. Chloe ran out of her house. When I was about to drive off, I saw her run into an alley while yelling at me, "You're such a jackass!" 

_**VPOV (Valentina)**_

I was getting some fresh air when I heard a sniffle come from an alley. I looked around the corner to see a saddened Uniter. "Chloe?"

She looked up and there tear stains running down her cheeks. "Valentina? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I just came out for some fresh air. Why are you crying in an alley?"

"The Order killed my parents tonight. I came home and they were dead on the floor with 'The Order' carved in their arms. They're after me, Valentina. Alek walked into the house with me, shrugged, and walked away."

"He lost his parents when he was five so now, it's nothing. Now, he doesn't care. Come, I will bring you to live with me. You can stay in Jasmine's room. If you need clothes, you may borrow some of my older clothes. Alek and I may feel uncomfortable if you use Jasmine's."

"Thank you very much and I understand. I would feel the same."

"The house may be busy tomorrow because it will be Alek's birthday, but everything will be okay. He just wants it to be all about him. It never turns out that way, you will see. I am glad you will be staying with us." On the way to the apartment, I phoned Alek and told him that Chloe would be staying with us. He sounded very upset.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

When I walked through the door to the apartment, Alek was instantly giving me nasty looks. "Why does she have to stay here?"

"She just lost her parents not long after she found out what she is. Show some consideration, Alek." Now, I was just looking at Alek. He was actually pretty hot. He had brown hair with natural blonde highlights in it. He had perfect skin and muscles showing through his tight-ish shirt. He is fucking gorgeous. But, sadly, I can never like someone with that type of attitude and ego. He needs to get over himself.

"Let's lay down some ground rules." Oh, and let's not forget the sexy accent. "You don't go near my room. You don't talk to me when you see me around the house. I will not train with you. All I have to do is protect your lives and I am only doing that because it is my duty. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't. Trust me." With that said, he walked away.

"Sorry about him," Valentina said.

"Whatever. I've known him for a day, and his ego is already getting old." I turned around and walked to where Valentina said was Jasmine's room. I got changed in the clothes I was given and went to bed, not prepared for the ego-fest that was going to come tomorrow.

**I am sooo sorry this chapter is short but tomorrow (in this story, I don't know when I will update…I might tomorrow but I have family flying in from different places so idk yet… we'll see **** REVIEW! And check out my other stories! :D and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, well just so we are clear, I make up all my stories on the spot with no planning whatsoever…So I apologize if this completely sucks.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this **___

_**So without further ado…I introduce chapter 3(awww it didn't rhyme…oh well should have done that for chapter 2)**_

_**I do not own NLOCK, Chalek, or Beauty and the Beast.**_

_**CPOV (Chloe) **_

I woke up to sunshine flowing through the curtains in Valentina's apartment. I was dreading what was going to come today, being that it was Alek's birthday. I'm not in the mood to listen to his ego on a day that is "dedicated" to him being alive. Yeah, right.

I sat up straight when I smelt bacon cooking. I bolted towards the kitchen where I saw chocolate chip pancakes and freshly baked bacon. "Help yourself, Chloe, before 'your majesty' gets here," Valentina said sarcastically. I didn't even notice tat she was in here. I was distracted by the heavenly aromas. I giggled at her comment and dove into the delicious breakfast.

I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me. Someone whispered, "Boo," in a husky voice right in my ear. I could feel their breath on my neck. Not enough to know if it was someone good or not though. I swiftly turned around and flipped the boy onto his back.

When I saw it was Alek, I just smirked and bent down to give him a hand. When he stood up, he was still holding onto my hand. "Happy birthday," I whispered, and walked away to "my" room. Saying that it is "my" room is easier than saying "Jasmine's" all the time.

I just finished getting dressed when I heard a knock at the door. As soon as I opened the door, Alek came in as if he owned the place. He jumped onto the bed, getting relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a little attitude showing in my voice.

"I just thought I would hang out here on my birthday and let you bask in my awesomeness."

"Yeah, well that's pretty impossible when there's nothing awesome about you," I countered.

He glared at me but there was still a smirk on his flawless face. "Well, they say that a girl finds a guy sexier when he is in 'Mai mode'," he said while backing me up against the wall.

His eyes started turning into a green color with hazel around the pupil. That was the color all Mai had for eyes. I had to admit; it _did_ make Alek look about ten times sexier, if that's even possible. Yes, I called Alek sexy. There was just something to his "Mai eyes" that seemed different than any other Mai. He has a perfect face and body. He just needs an attitude adjustment.

He started to slowly lean into me with each arm on each side of my head. It _was _tempting, but I really don't want to kiss him. He needs to change his personality. I started to lean in also. His lips lightly skimmed mine, but it wasn't a kiss at all. Instead of going for his lips, I gently grazed my mouth over his cheek, up to his ear. In a husky and seductive voice I said, "You may have the ideal body I'm looking for, but you need a _serious_ attitude adjustment."

I slowly led him to the door and gently shut it in his face, my heart beating rapidly. I just hope he didn't hear it.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

Next thing I know, I'm staring at the outside of her door. Who knew she could be so seductive and so sexy? Oh well, it's not like I'm ready to change for this girl. I'm not going to change for anybody. Not Aunt Val and _especially _not the Uniter. I could tell she was in a trance with my "Mai eyes". She is fucking sexy, I'll give her that, but she is most definitely not as sexy as me.

I almost kissed her. I was so fucking close, then the hypnotic spell I had on her was broken.

I went into my room and tried my damnedest to get rid of the boner that was rising.

I looked down at my hands and noticed that what Jasmine's spirit had said, was true. My Mai claws were extended and I couldn't shoot them back in. Hair was growing down my arms and hands. I rushed to a mirror in my room. I had no hair on top of my head. I looked into the eyes of my reflection and saw that they were my Mai eyes, but I couldn't transform them into their usual chocolate brown.

I could feel myself hunch over so I had a hunchback. _What the hell is going on? _I had fangs; Mai don't have fangs, Jackals do. The fangs weren't even on top like vampires. They were out of the bottom, just like a Jackal's, like the one I fought last week.

"I see you have transformed," I heard come from the shadows in my room. Coming from the dark, I saw Valentina emerge.

"Aunt Val? You knew about this?"

"Knew about it? I am the one who sent Jasmine to cast the spell. The only reason you are attracted to Chloe is because of her looks. It's getting old. On your eighteenth birthday, if you haven't fallen in love with someone by then, you will be stuck like this forever. They have to love you, and you have to love them back. The spell will be broken with true love's first kiss, like any other fairytale. You have to love her _for _her, and she has to love you _for _you. You just have to find the right girl," she explained.

"But how can anyone love a creature that looks like this?" I asked. Honestly, I am horrifying. My face has scars all over it. My flawless complexion is no more.

_**VPOV (Valentina)**_

I wonder when he will realize that the Uniter is his true soul mate.

_**I know it was incredibly short, but it was mainly his transformation…**_

_**REVIEW :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3**_

_**I do not own NLOCK and I wish I owned Ben Stone but sadly I do not **___

_**Now, on to the story…**_

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

Later on that night, I was helping Valentina make Alek's birthday cake. It looked absolutely delicious. It was triple chocolate with blue frosting.

Suddenly, I heard banging coming from Alek's bedroom…

_**APOV (Alek)**_

How could this happen to me? I'm supposed to be hot. I am so _pissed. _I picked up the closest thing in my reach, which happened to be my remote. I threw it straight at the TV, smashing it to pieces. I threw in a few frustrated screams here and there. By the end of my rant, there were at least twenty holes in my walls because of my constant punching.

I heard a timid knock and a shy voice say, "Alek? Your aunt and I made you some cake. She said it's your favorite."

I had a grimace on my face as she started to open the door. Through the very little light that was shining on part of my room, Chloe saw the broken items and smashed in walls and gasped.

I silently moved from the shadows. She sensed my presence and whipped around, her eyes bugging out of her head. She dropped the cake, grabbed my wrist, and flipped me. She kneeled on my midsection and held her claws out, ready to slice my throat.

She looked me in the eyes and noticed what was going on. She slowly lowered her hand and whispered, "Alek?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can't explain it but when I looked in your eyes, I could tell it was you," she said, blushing. She jumped up, reached a hand out, and pulled me up.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

What the hell is going on? Why does Alek look like a weird, grotesque creature? I pulled him up off the floor. I took notice of the black claws protruding from his fingertips. "What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," he lied. I could just tell when someone lies. I decided to let it go. I realized that his voice lost most of its alluring accent, and was mostly replaced with a husky, dry tone. His flawless skin was covered in scars. I guess he doesn't look good on the outside or inside. I honestly don't care that much about looks, but truthfully, he does _not _look good, but he doesn't look good on the inside either.

"Well, I honestly do _not_ know what to say. I have to go, anyway. Valentina wants me to order Chinese while she's out."

"Whatever, I don't care what you do," he said in the snobby tone again.

"And here I thought we were having a moment." After that, I just stormed into the kitchen to get the phone. I ordered the stupid food for the stupid beast. When the food came, I brought it to his room, only to hear him murmuring to himself.

"I was hot. No girls are ever going to fall at my feet again." Of course, he's only thinking about his looks. "I'm in a house with a hot girl, and now I can never get with her," he complained.

"See? You only care about looks. You wouldn't have had a chance when you were normal, either. You may have looked good on the outside, but you are ugly on the inside. Happy fucking birthday, ass." I threw his food on the bed and stalked off to my room.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

She is the only girl that has ever stood up to me. I like it. I don't like _her_, but I like her looks and _attitude_, but that's it. She's hot and feisty, but I really _don't _like her.

But I _do _have to admit, I am feeling _**very **_attracted to her…and not _just _her looks.

_**I know, it's incredibly short, but I'm going to bed now so I have no time and I wanted this updated tonight.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

Why can't he just learn how to appreciate people? _I _made him cake. _I _ordered him Chinese food. I opened my fortune cookie and read, "Someone you love is closer than you think." Ha, I doubt that.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I opened up my fortune and read the words, "The greatest wisdom is seeing through appearances." **(A/N: this was actually my fortune the other night so I decided to add it in.) **Wow, that's ironic.

I know I'm a jerk. But oh well. It doesn't really make a difference. It's who I am, you can't change it.

I decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

I was ready to go to school the next day. I was walking through the door when I heard a voice behind me. "You can't go anywhere, Chloe."

I whipped around to see Alek. "What do you mean I can't go anywhere?"

"I can't risk you going off to tell someone about my condition."

"I won't tell anybody. You can't force me to stay here," I refused. "I have to go to school."

"You're not going anywhere. We have internet, a library, and Valentina can teach you what you miss. It's as simple as that," he said as if it solved everything.

"I'll just call Amy to bring me my homework." I threw my bag to the ground and stormed into my room.

"Hey, Ames, I need a favor," I said on the phone.

"Sure, Chlo, what is it?" she asked, sounding worried.

"You know that jerk I was telling you about?"

"Yeah, that hot kid Alek, right?" Of course, my best friend finds the biggest jerk on the planet hot.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Do you know where he lives?" I doubt she does but it can't hurt to try.

"Yeah, I was friends with his cousin, Jasmine, before she died." Well, that shocked me. I saw Jasmine around the school, but I didn't know that Amy, my best friend since I was two, was friends with her.

"Oh, okay then. I'm staying here to help them through their grieving over her passing," I lied. "Alek isn't going to be able to go to school for a while so I'm staying with him. Can you bring my homework here?" I said in a rush.

"Sure. I'll be there right after school."

After school hours, Amy came to the apartment and saw Alek. She seemed shocked, but not that much. When I told her about the Mai and me being the Uniter, she still didn't seem all that shocked.

She came after school everyday with my homework. She would work on it with me and take it to school the next day for me. We had a good system.

I have been here for a month now. Alek still won't let me go anywhere. We have had some moments where he shares some childhood memories with me, but then he becomes a jerk again. I don't think I can handle his two different personalities.

I'm guessing that when Jasmine and Amy were friends, Valentina and she became close because they always seem to keep secrets from Alek and me. It also seems that they are trying to play matchmaker between us.

Valentina says nice things to me about Alek while Amy tells Alek sweet things about me. What is going on? Why would Amy want me to be with a jerk like him? She's supposed to be my best friend who looks out for me so why isn't she protecting me from being with an ass like Alek? Not that I _want _to be with Alek…

I decided to just confront her about it. "Amy, why are you and Valentina trying to push Alek and I together?"

"Because you guys are cute together," she said as if it were obvious.

"How? He's a jerk who only cares about himself. We are complete opposites. How are _we_ supposed to be cute together?"

"Like you just said, you're complete opposites." What? That doesn't make any sense. "Opposites attract, Chloe."

"I never believed in that," I said but Amy knows the truth. I said the same thing to her and Paul. They are complete opposites, but they are perfect for each other.

"Liar," she said accusingly.

"Fine, I _do _think opposites attract, but that doesn't apply to Alek and me."

"Whatever you say, but just think that you are doing the same as him. You are judging him before you even know him." With that, she left.

I sat on my bed, thinking about what she said. I guess I _am _judging Alek.

_**APOV (Amy)**_

When will they realize they are perfect for each other? Valentina and I have been trying to push them together. I have known her for years and I have been getting visits from Jasmine. Valentina told me all about the curse. I completely agree with it. I've been talking a bit to Alek and he seems to have unsure feelings towards Chloe. And I can see that the same goes for Chloe.

I have been helping them get together for a month now. I went up to Valentina. "I don't think this is working too well. They barely even talk to each other," I pointed out.

"Then we are just going to have to try harder. They _need _to get together in the next eleven months. I know it may seem long, but it's really not that long to fall in love. Falling in love takes a long time. He doesn't even know that he is destined to be with the Uniter."

Jasmine then appeared out of nowhere. "Okay, this isn't working," she said, stating the obvious.

Suddenly, an idea struck me. "Wait, what if we get Alek to meet a bunch of Mai girls so he thinks that he's not meant for Chloe, but we can also make sure that he realizes that Chloe is the only down-to-earth girl who will accept him for his looks. We can get totally stuck up girls who would run away from any unattractive guy."

"And he'll see that Chloe is the only girl he could find that won't run away," Jasmine clarified.

"It's perfect," Valentina acknowledged.

_**I know this is short. Hopefully the next one won't be as short. But I would still like it if you reviewed ;)**_

_**Remember to REVIEW!**_

_**~Sara (IWant9Lives2Live) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Now, here is chapter 6… **_

_**APOV (Amy)**_

Valentina helped me pick out all the girls that are going to visit Alek. They are the most stuck up girls we could find. Some of them have actually dated Alek in the past and want to get back together with him. First, we are going to put the girl in a dark room and let her talk to Alek for a little. Then, when they have talked to him for five minutes, Alek will show them his true face. They will run away and Alek will realize that only Chloe will see him for who he really is.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I hate Amy for coming up with this idea, but maybe it will work and I will find the one to break the curse. The first girl to come in was named Mimi. She was one of my exes. "Nice to see you again, Alek," she said flirtatiously, even though she couldn't see my face.

"Yeah, you too, Mimi," I responded. We couldn't see each other past the shadows.

"Why don't you turn around?" she said with that seductive voice again. That's why I broke up with her. She _always _tries to be seductive when she isn't seductive in any way, shape or form.

"We aren't supposed to see each other until the end so we have to talk about some random things for now."

"Fine." I could tell she was pouting.

I had a list of questions in front of me. Knowing Mimi, she's just going to say _my _favorites so she will win. I only remember hers because when we were dating, she would ramble on and on and on about it.

"Favorite movie?" I started asking.

"The new _Transformers_," she answered. That's _my _favorite. _That's _why she said it.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite type of music?"

"Rap." _Ha. _She _hates _rap, but I love it.

"Okay, that's enough Mimi. We are going to face each other now." she is stuck up so I _know _that she will start running and screaming when she sees me.

I stepped forward into the light. She screamed and ran as predicted.

There were nine other girls who were interviewed. Their answers are as followed:

**Jessie:**

**Movie: **_**A Walk to Remember**_

**Color: **_**Pink**_

**Music: **_**Pop**_

**Caitlyn:**

**Movie: **_**Twilight**_

**Color: **_**Red**_

**Music: **_**Rock**_

**Michelle:**

**Movie: **_**Tangled**_

**Color: **_**Purple**_

**Music: **_**R&B**_

**Alyssa:**

**Movie: **_**The Invisible**_

**Color: **_**Green**_

**Music: **_**Country**_

**Ashley:**

**Movie: **_**The Lovely Bones**_

**Color: **_**Black**_

**Music: **_**Pop/Rock**_

**Sara:**

**Movie: **_**Eclipse**_

**Color: **_**Black**_

**Music: **_**Blues**_

_**Maggie:  
>Movie: Alice in <strong>__**Wonderland**__**  
>Color: Pink<br>Music: Pop**_

_**Brianna:  
>Movie: Harry Potter Series<br>Color: Orange  
>Music: Rock<strong>_

_**Kim:  
>Movie: New Moon<br>Color: Yellow  
>Music: Country<strong>_

All of the interviews ended the same way… They ran away screaming for their lives.

CPOV (Chloe)

I hate all of the girls here. All of them are stuck up. Most of them are making fun of me for my "frizzy" hair. I guess they don't know what natural curls are, considering they do a million different things to theirs in the morning alone. I don't see why they are even here to meet Alek. He needs a down-to-earth girl who isn't going to run away. I heard what went on in the meetings thanks to my Mai hearing. Other people weren't using their hearing so they didn't hear the screams. The one that had the most in common with him is Mimi. I like all of those too. My favorite movie is the new Transformers. My all-time favorite color is blue. I love Eminem's music. The reason why he won't choose Mimi is because she ran, screaming. I could tell she only said that stuff because she knew all of Alek's favorites. All of the other girls had absolutely nothing in common with him.

Okay, I know what you're thinking, and no, I do _not _like Alek. He needs to get a serious reality check though. He needs to understand that not _every _girl is going to fall for him. That mainly means me. I will _never _like _any_one as selfish as Alek. I have been doing a lot of research on this condition though. I only found out how he _got _the "curse", not how to _cure _the "curse".

That night, after the disastrous interviews, Alek and I were sitting on the couch on opposite ends watching _Beauty and the Beast. _I wonder if _Alek's _cure is the same as the Beast's. I decided to ask Alek how much he knew about the curse.

"Alek? What do you know about your condition?"

"Not much," he replied. "I know how I got it but I'm not entirely sure how it works. I guess I'll figure it out along the way…" With that said he got up from the couch and went to bed. Okay, I'm confused. Why doesn't he just research it more? Does he know anyone that can help him?I took his lead and went to bed, ready to pass out from the exhausting events of the day. I'll never admit this to Alek, but just because he _looks _hideous, doesn't mean he _is _hideous.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I stayed up half the night. I couldn't get a certain blonde out of my head. Okay, fine, I'm talking about Chloe. But I don't get why I am more attracted to her than the other Mai girls. Sure, she's hot. But a _lot _of the other girls are too. She has a great personality, but I don't really care about that. If a girl is hot, then she's perfect. The thing is though; I didn't like _any _of the girls who came in today. Is there a reason why Valentina and Amy are trying to get us together? Is there a reason why Chloe is the only girl I can tolerate and vice versa? Is _Chloe_ the _one_? No, no it's impossible. We are _complete _opposites.

_**VPOV (Valentina)**_

After the two future lovers slept, I met up with Jasmine and Amy in the kitchen. "What are we going to do? He still doesn't see it. Let's focus. We _need _those two to get together. Amy, any ideas?"

"I know we said that this would be a last resort, but I was thinking of locking them in a room together until they kiss or something," she said, deflated.

"Okay. Like you said, that is a _last _resort. We will save that for the last month, if we get there. Jasmine, what about you?"

"I say we just leave them alone for a month or so, and then ask how they feel about each other. It's already been a month and it has gone by _fast_. If this plan doesn't work, then I can just haunt her, and _scare _her into Alek's arms," my deceased daughter said.

"Those could work, but I think we should hold on for that haunting idea. Nice try though, Honey." Jasmine disappeared and Amy went to bed. I honestly want to know how they think about each other.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

Is Chloe the _one_? Ugh, my head hurts, I thought as I drifted into a peaceful sleep with the most astonishing dream I have ever had. I was a regular human and I was kissing Chloe. I woke up at that moment and didn't sleep for the rest of the night. _Am I _falling _for her?_

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

I had the strangest dream that night. It was the same _exact _storyline as _Beauty and the Beast. _I was Beauty and _Alek _was the Beast. When I told him I loved him, and kissed him, he turned back into his handsome self. I woke up and didn't go back to sleep. _Is this a sign? Am I _falling _for him?_

_**REVIEW **____** :)**_

_**I **_

_**IW**_

_**IWa**_

_**IWan**_

_**IWant**_

_**IWant9**_

_**IWant9L**_

_**IWant9Li**_

_**IWant9Liv**_

_**IWant9Live**_

_**IWant9Lives**_

_**IWant9Lives2**_

_**IWant9Lives2L**_

_**IWant9Lives2Li**_

_**IWant9Lives2Liv**_

_**IWant9Lives2Live**_

_**IWant9Lives2Liv**_

_**IWant9Lives2Li**_

_**IWant9Lives2L**_

_**IWant9Lives2**_

_**IWant9Lives**_

_**IWant9Live**_

_**IWant9Liv**_

_**IWant9Li**_

_**IWant9L**_

_**IWant9**_

_**IWant**_

_**IWan**_

_**IWa**_

_**IW**_

_**I**_

_**R**_

_**Re**_

_**Rev**_

_**Revi**_

_**Revie**_

_**Review**_

_**Revie**_

_**Revi**_

_**Rev**_

_**Re**_

_**R**_

V


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter**____**7**_

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_  
>I have been here for two months now. The disastrous interviews were a month ago. I have come to the conclusion that I'm not exactly falling for Alek. It's more like a tiny, minuscule crush. I don't like him enough that I would want to go out with him or something though.<p>

Surprisingly, Valentina and Amy haven't been trying to set us up lately. I'm starting to get a little suspicious.

This morning I went into the kitchen and took some food into Alek's room for us to eat breakfast. I woke him up and we were sitting on his bed.

"So, did you find anything else out about the curse?" he asked me.

"No, I didn't," I said, deflated.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I feel bad about lying to her. She obviously wants to help and find a cure. I know the cure. I just need to find the one that loves me for me.

I decided to keep it to myself. Amy and Valentina came into my room. "Hey, Chlo, can I talk to you?" Amy asked, her attention on Chloe. "Alone?" she added after seeing that Chloe made no effort to leave.

"Um, sure, Ames." She followed Amy out and left me with Valentina.

"Alek, I need you to tell me something honestly," she said with a dead serious look in her eyes.

"Sure, Aunt Val, what is it?"

"How do you feel about Chloe?"

"She's cool," I commented, completely clueless.

"No. I mean, how do you _feel _about her? I see that look in your eyes when you're around her. And I see the way she looks at _you_."

"Okay, I'm _slightly _attracted to her." Aunt Val just gave me that "look". "Fine, a little _more_ than 'slightly', but it doesn't matter. I'm hideous. She'll never like me."

"Wow, it _sounds _like you like her for more than her looks," she said knowingly.

"I _do_," I said as if it was obvious.

She gave me that "look" again.

It suddenly dawned on me. "She's supposed to break the curse, isn't she?"

Jasmine appeared in front of me now. "It took you long enough."

"You both knew? You both knew who could break this stupid curse and neither of you decided to tell me?" I was screaming now. "I wouldn't be surprised if _Amy _knows!" With the looks on their faces, I knew it was true. It's a good thing my room is sound proof or else Amy and Chloe could have heard me. "Oh my god, Amy knows? And the three of you kept this from me? Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"_You _had to be the one to figure it out. If we just told you, you wouldn't have learned anything. Now it just needs to get serious enough to be considered _love _rather than just the fact that you are _attracted _to her. Yes, you are attracted to her personality also, but you have to _love _her. You're halfway there."

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

"Okay, Chlo, how do you feel about Alek?" Amy asked immediately after we sat on the couch.

"He's pretty cool, I guess," I said stupidly.

"_Chloe_," she warned.

"Fine, I think I like him, but it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. You _love _him, Chloe," she squealed.

"_Love_?" I asked incredulously. "All I said is that I like him, and you turn that into _love_?

I don't think she heard me because she was still girlishly screaming while bouncing. "Yay! Now you can break the horrible curse!" As soon as the words left her mouth, her hands flew, as if she said something she shouldn't have. She had a guilty look on her face and in her eyes.

"Amy…?"

"Forget I said anything," she blurted.

"Yeah, like _that's _going to happen. Seriously, how can _I _break the curse? I just know how he _got_ it; not how to _break_ it."

She sighed, clearly defeated. "I know how to change him back to normal."

I looked at her in pure shock. "_What_? Well, don't hold out on me! Tell me everything!"

"Fine," she caved. "Alek has to find someone to love him _for _him and in return, he has to love someone _for _them; not just looks. It has to be sealed with true love's first kiss. He has ten months left, or he's stuck like this forever. We never told him, but the _Uniter _has to free him from the spell Jasmine cast."

"_Jasmine _cast the spell?"

I was enraged that nobody told me this. I was doing research on this topic and I couldn't find the cure even though everyone else already knew.

"Does Alek know what can break the curse?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that _you _are the only one that can break it. But, he _did _know that he has to fall in love and vice versa."

"He lied to me. He said he only knows that his selfishness brought the curse, he didn't say anything about love," I said hurt.

"He _couldn't _tell you," she tried, but it wasn't working. I was too angry.

"No. You don't understand Amy. I was _falling _for him, only to find out he was lying."

"What?" I heard from behind me. "You're falling for me?"

"I _was_. Before I found out you are a liar. You _knew_ what would break the curse. You _knew _that I was doing research on this. So why the hell did you feel the need to _lie_ about the truth." I didn't wait for any more lies. I fled out the door. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was Alek. I just pressed ignore.

I didn't where I was going. I just knew I had to get far away from here. I found myself in an alley. Something strong and hard hit me on the head and next thing I knew, I was surrounded by darkness…

_**APOV (Alek)**_

"What did you tell her Amy?"

"I'm sorry, it just kind of just blurted out. I didn't mean to say anything," she rambled.

"Amy. What. Did. You. _Tell. _Her?" I said slowly so she would shut up and finally understand.

"I told her about the curse," she said guiltily. Good. She _is_ guilty.

"How much did you tell her?" Valentina asked.

"Everything," she said sheepishly.

_**Okay that's it for now… Also, can people check out my series of one shots? It's with a bunch of different stories of Chalek being together. It's called **_**It Happens in a Blink. **_**Please check it out. **_

_**And REVIEW! ! ! ! !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**APOV (Alek)**_

_She ran away. _I have no idea where she is. None of us know. I was falling in love with her. Bassett, why did Amy have to open her damn mouth? I don't even care about the curse anymore. She has only been here for two months and I already feel as if I have to have her by my side, constantly.

Valentina and Amy were just staring at me, telling me to go. "What? I don't know where she is. _None _of us do."

Valentina stepped forward to rest a hand on my shoulder. She stared me down with her icy eyes. "Alek, please join me in the study. I will summon Jasmine."

"Already here, Mom," Jasmine said, floating into the room with us. The three of us went to the study with Valentina and I sitting on the couch in there.

"Alek, there is a prophecy about the Uniter." She reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed an extremely thick book. She opened it up to a bunch of scripture that I had no hopes of attempting to read. "I know you do not know how to read this writing but it says, 'The soul protector has a powerful bond with the Uniter through the oath. The soul protector of the Uniter who is cursed shall be freed by the Uniter's first undying kiss.' By 'undying kiss' it means, _you _have to be her _first _kiss that doesn't die. She has kissed two boys, both of them being human. _You _have to be her first kiss from a Mai. That is why I told you to tell her to stay here. I was trying to help. I was making sure that she didn't fall for any other Mai. _That _is why Amy and I try to get you guys together. But no, you just _had _to piss her off," she explained angrily.

"Are you really blaming me for this? _You're _the one who told me I can't tell her!" I was screaming now. "I'm going to go look for her, _without _your help." I glared at her as I walked out of the study and towards the front door. Jasmine and Amy were waiting by the door.

"There is one more thing you need to know if you are going to look for her," Jasmine said sternly. I just walked past her and since she was a ghost, she couldn't stop me. Jasmine gave a look to Amy. She quickly understood what the look meant and stopped me by grabbing a hold of my wrist forcefully. I would have fought but it wouldn't impress Chloe if I hurt her best friend she would probably be _more _pissed at me.

I refused to look at any of them as Jasmine explains. "The bond of the sacred oath allows you to find Chloe wherever she is. You just…_know_ where she is. Now go to her and bring her back here."

"Oh, Bassett, you're as strict as your mother. I was going to get her anyway. I love her." This is where I lifted my head to judge their reactions. Amy looked ecstatic and Jasmine seemed shocked. I looked towards the door of the study to see Valentina smiling at me with pride shining in her eyes.

They all nodded towards the exit. It didn't take a second thought until I dashed out the door, feeling where I had to go the whole time.

I was near a little café when I was pulled into a small alleyway. My first instinct was to attack, so I did. I felt my fist come in contact with someone's jaw and heard the assassin fall to the concrete. Someone else came up behind me. I felt something smash against my head. I fell to the floor listlessly before I blacked out.

_**CPOV**_

I woke up in a dark room. Luckily I could see with the power of my Mai eyes.

I tried to move but I was chained to a wall, my stomach was hurting like hell. I felt incredibly groggy. I started to mumble incoherent words where _I _didn't even know what I was saying.

"Chloe?" I heard come from next to me.

I saw the beastly face of the boy I found myself falling for. "Alek? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I could see in his eyes that he was seeing in the dark as well. "What did they do to you?" he asked, horrified. I noticed that he was no longer looking at my eyes, but at my body. I looked at my arms that were chained to my sides to find bruises that could only have been caused by fists. My gaze went to my legs to find cuts and bruises that I could only assume were caused by a whip. When I saw my stomach, I saw that there was a scratch there, blood slowly dripping. I wasn't losing enough to lose a life, it barely broke the skin. I could feel a small cut on my face.

"My only guess is that it was the Order," I said monotonously, not looking at him again.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday when you ran out."

"You want to talk about this _now_? We might get _killed _soon and you want to talk about _that_?" I asked incredulously, as if that was the most disturbing topic to ever speak of, which is exactly how I felt.

"Yes, I want to know why you ran."

"You knew how to break the curse but you never told me. I was doing all this research while you _lied _to me." I could hear the anger flowing through my voice and I know he could too.

"I _wanted _to tell you, but I couldn't. Jasmine and Valentina told me not to. I just found out then that it was supposed to be you. I knew before then though because I know that I'm falling in love with you. But I get that you don't love me and probably never will, so forget it."

**_What will Chloe say? I know it was short and cliffy but it is Thursday and my power went out Saturday so I wanted to update _something. _I still don't have power but I am at a hotel with Wi-Fi so let's hope the power goes on soon _**

_**REVIEW! ! ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, now I know I haven't updated in forever but I have been working my ass off to update all my multi-chapters.**_

_**CPOV**_

It's been a month since we were kidnapped… Alek and I agreed that we would be friends for now…at least until I know exactly what I want with him—whether I just want friendship or a real relationship. And I know I am the one who has to break the curse…but I need to truly love him first. I will never forget what happened when we were trapped…

_**Flashback—1 month ago…**_

"_I _wanted_ to tell you, but I couldn't. Jasmine and Valentina told me not to. I just found out then that it was supposed to be you. I knew before then though because I know that I'm falling in love with you. But I get that you don't love me and probably never will, so forget it."_

"_I'm not saying I'll _never _love you. I'm just saying that I don't love you _yet_," I said truthfully. "But, I _was _falling for you."_

_He sighed. "Was. Meaning you stopped falling."_

"_I don't know. I'm confused right now. How about we talk about this once we get out?"_

"Will _we get out?" he said in a negative tone._

"_Well not with _that _attitude we won't."_

"_Look at you, Chloe. You're scratched and whipped from head to toe. You can't fight like that."_

"_Don't worry about me, Alek. I'll be fine. Plus, my legs aren't chained."_

_At that moment the door swung open to reveal the leader of the Order. "You have no where to go, Uniter, so stop struggling against the chains." I stopped all movements and faced the enemy._

_He walked toward me with a whip, prepared to use it. He halted in front of me, raised the weapon above his head and slapped it hard against the skin on my torso, splitting the cut even more than it was. Alek let out a low, protective growl and tried to kick the menace, who dodged his kick just in time. "Isn't that cute? The _creature _has a crush on the Uniter." He said the word "creature" with such disdain; I could tell he was using that word because of Alek's appearance. While he was distracted by Alek's façade, I delivered a forceful blow to his abdomen. The keys on his belt went flying through the air only to rest at my feet._

_I picked up the keys with my feet tossing them in the air to catch them in my restricted hands. I bent my wrist at an awkward angle and slip the key into the lock. I went up to Alek and set him free also. The enemy stood up and attempted to make a move at me but Alek didn't allow it. He forcefully punched him in the stomach, the shoulder, and the place where a guy really doesn't want to get hit. Once the man was unconscious, I hugged Alek with all my might. "You were amazing," I whispered in his ear. I felt him shudder, and since it's like 80° in here, I doubt it was because he's cold._

"_Let's get out of here," he said to me. He picked me up bridal style and ran me out the door, kicking any Order members against a wall, who happened to cross our path._

_He carried me all the way home to Valentina's. "Valentina! Aunt Val! Chloe needs you!"_

"_I'm fine, really. I didn't lose a life!"_

"_But you could have," Valentina said as she walked into the room. She went over to a Mai First Aid Kit in the kitchen and brought it over to the couch Alek laid me on. The other protectors that were assigned to me came rushing into the room also._

"_Chloe!" they all shouted._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Damien from London._

"_You could have gotten yourself killed! Again!" screamed Jack from Dublin._

"_Why didn't you request back up?" shouted Joseph from Venice._

"_Quiet!" screamed Alek, silencing the never-ending questioning from my other protectors. "The important thing is that she is safe now!" Almost every Mai out there knows about Alek's transformation, mainly because my other protectors like to spread rumors like any other teenagers._

_**End Flashback**_

I am now fully healed and my birthday is coming up in a couple days. Have been here for three months total and school was out now, seeing as it is July. I didn't really have plans for my birthday, other than hanging out with my four protectors, Valentina, and Amy, whom I know will be drooling over the three attractive Mai males that will be coming.

"Chloe, your seventeenth birthday is coming up in two days, and it has always been tradition that when any type of Mai royalty turns seventeen, there will be a large celebration. One of the pride leaders will be in charge of everything. I, however, will _not _be planning any of this party. The pride leader from New York will be though."

"Valentina, I don't want a large celebration. I was just hoping for you, my protectors, including Alek, and Amy."

"It's tradition, Chloe. Please, it won't be so bad. You might actually have fun."

That's when a middle aged woman with graying hair and a loose fitting dress came bursting through the doors with a planning book in hand. A trail of people, who looked like caterers, was following behind her. "Hello, Uniter. My name is Destiny and I'm your party planner."

I shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Destiny. And please, call me Chloe." She nodded in appreciation and smiled warmly.

She started rushing around the apartment once more, mumbling thing such as, "_This is where the ice sculpture goes…This is where the suitors will stand…This is where the refreshment table will be…And this is where the dance floor will be cleared…_" she finished. But one thing stood out to me. _This is where the suitors will go…_

"Excuse me, Destiny, but did you just say the word _suitors_?"

"Well, of course. You need a lifetime mate."

"Who will these suitors consist of?" She handed me a long list of gentleman callers.

**(written as Last Name, First Name (City of Pride)**

_**Cruz, Carlos (Mexico City, Mexico)**_

_**James, Skylar (Miami, Florida)**_

_**Johnson, Jack (Dublin, Ireland)**_

_**Michaels, Chad (New York, New York, USA)**_

_**Russell, Damien (London, England)**_

_**Russell, Sterling (London, England)**_

_**Russo, Benito (Venice, Italy **_

_**Russo, Joseph (Venice, Italy)**_

_**Sampedro, Luis (Bigota, Colombia)**_

_**Scott, Spencer (Dallas, Texas)**_

"Alek's not on here." With those words, Valentina peered over my shoulder to read the names as if she didn't believe me.

"Why is my nephew not on here?" Valentina demanded more than asked.

"We already had the top ten suitors chosen and have you _seen _your nephew lately? He is a beast, _literally_. Plus, we have the Russell brothers from London and the Russo brothers from Venice. All of them are absolutely _amazing _choices," Destiny said, trying to persuade me. It wasn't working in the slightest. "The boys will be staying for approximately ten days. Think of it as an episode of _The Bachelorette_. Each day, you will eliminate one boy, who will be sent to his home pride, until there are two suitors left. That is when you choose who you shall marry when you turn eighteen. Just think, a year from now, you will be _married_."

"So, it's like an arranged marriage? I can only pick from these ten guys and that's who I'll _have _to marry?" I felt the blood drain from my face and I felt as if I was about to pass out.

_**Okay, hopefully I did good on this chapter after abandoning it for so long… I have 5 multichapters going at once so idk when I will actually be able to update…**_

_**But please tell me how I did in a review ;)**_

_**~Sara**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, now I know I said that each boy will be eliminated every day but I'm changing that to one every week. And I also want to change that instead of her getting married when she's eighteen, it's going to end up being **_**around**_** Alek's birthday. Okay now…chapter 10.**_

_**CPOV**_

The next day, was the day when the first half of the boys are going to arrive, which is today. Tomorrow, the other half will arrive. I dressed up in a pretty dress Valentina bought for me. I kept my hair down and waited by the door to greet the boys. They all showed up together and in order of the list that Destiny gave me.

Here is a description of the first half:

**Carlos Cruz from Mexico City- dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes**

**Skylar James from Miami- skin tanned from the sun, blond hair, and blue eyes**

**Jack Johnson from Dublin- one of the main protectors, light skin, red hair, and blue eyes**

**Chad Michaels from New York- light skin, blond hair, and blue eyes**

**Damien Russell from London- one of the main protectors, light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes**

They all greeted me with a kiss on the hand and a warm smile. They were all _very _muscular, but no one looked as great as Alek did in his original state. Hey, even _I _care how hot a guy is, even though I am falling for him the way he is. I saw Alek skulk in the hallway out the corner of my eye. I swear he was glaring a hole in the boys' backs. I gave him an apologetic look and turned back towards the boys. They were all silent and looked at me awkwardly.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" I asked looking around. All their gazes turned toward Valentina.

"They're not exactly allowed to talk to you unless it's part of the assessment. We have two guest bedrooms where everyone is going to stay. Alek, you are to stay in your bedroom at all times," she said, turning her attention to the shadows Alek was hiding in. "And the same goes to you, Chloe." I nodded.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow when we celebrate my birthday." **(AN: I don't remember if I actually mentioned anything about her birthday celebration so just go with it.)**

They all nodded and went to their room. Alek had already gone to his room. I went to my room, took a shower, got dressed and went to bed.

I turned around for about an hour before I decided I was unable to go to bed. I knew for a fact that I slept better in a certain beast's arms. I have snuck over there a few times in the past month but Valentina never caught us. This was one of those nights where I needed his protection.

I crept out of my room and listened for Valentina's heartbeat and breath. Both were slow and soft meaning she was asleep. I slowly opened Alek's door to see him getting ready for bed. He was in the middle of taking his shirt off. I don't care how bad his face looks, his body is still good, but it has a few scabs and scratches here and there.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I crash here?" I asked him.

"Do I ever mind?"

I slowly shook my head and went to the bed, curling in his arms once he joined me.

He stroked my hair and asked me, "What was the problem tonight, Kitten?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Maybe I'm just nervous because I really don't want to do this whole arranged marriage thing."

"It's okay. I'll always be there with you through it all," he said, kissing my hair.

I turned upwards to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Alek."

"For what?" he asked.

"You're always there for me and you always protect me no matter what."

"It's what I live for, Kitten." I flushed a deep crimson color and buried my face in his bare chest, he pulled the covers over us since he was shirt less and I was wearing a tank top and short shorts.

He chuckled at the color of my face and buried his face in my hair, comforting me even more. It was then that realization hit me. _I'm in love with Alek Petrov. _But I can't do anything about it anymore. He's not on "Destiny's Approved List" as I have been calling it lately. I wish that damn list didn't exist.

_**In the Morning**_

"Oh, my, _goddess_," I heard from the door, causing me to wake up. Valentina was standing there looking absolutely shocked. I bolted up straight, making Alek wake up also.

"What? What's going on," other voices, who I'm guessing are the boys, said. One by one, they started to peer into the room and Alek shoved his face into the pillow, hiding his face from everyone. The blanket was around his waist so everyone saw that I was sleeping in the same bed as someone with a very nice body.

Once all the boys' faces were in the doorway, I noticed that it was more than five boys out there. That means the other five already arrived. Oh, goddess…

"Valentina, please clear the hallway. I need to go to my own room and I would rather do that without people watching my every move." She nodded and told all the boys to go to their respective rooms.

Alek's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me back down to the bed. "Don't go," he mumbled into the pillow.

"I have to, Alek. I need to greet the guests," I tried reasoning with him.

He turned his head to the side and said, "Screw the guests. I want to spend some time with my best friend."

My eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Best friend? _I'm _your best friend?"

"Of course." He leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and shoved the covers off of me. A shiver rippled through me as I did. The room was freezing. And of course Alek noticed. "Cold?" he asked while chuckling.

I glared at him and said, "Maybe." He laughed and got out of bed. After rummaging through his drawers, he pulled out a pair of baggy sweats and a baggy hoodie. I put them on over my tank top and short shorts and kissed him on the cheek. I crept out of the room to come face to face with Valentina. "Hey, Valentina!" She gave me a knowing look.

"Get dressed in one of the nicer dresses I bought you and come to my study. There is something I need to talk to you about." I nodded and rushed to my room. I opened the walk-in closet and pulled out the deep purple satin dress that Valentina bought for me. I put it on and loved how it looked. It hugged my curves perfectly. It looked sexy and sophisticated at the same time. A few minutes later when I was brushing my hair, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Valentina. "I forgot that I need to do your hair."

She sat me down at my vanity and plugged in my straightener. "Why does it need to be straight?"

"Because you look sophisticated with straight hair. Plus I can add in some cute braids." I smiled at her as she finished my hair and it looked amazing once she put in the last braid.

She left me alone to do my own make up. I put on some mascara, purple eye shadow, and black eyeliner. I left my room quietly and tiptoed over to Valentina's study. When I got there, she was holding out beautiful strappy heels that showed off my legs. I slipped them on and asked, "What did you need?"

"I need to see if you are okay with all of this."

"No, I'm not. I fell in love with Alek and I can't be with him anymore. Did you know about this the whole time?" she slowly nodded. "This is my fourth month here and you are trying to make me fall in love with one guy, when you _knew _I was supposed to end up with another and _marry _them before I even turn eighteen? How could you?"

"I am so sorry, Chloe. I was trying to protect you and Alek. I know you guys love each other. You can break the curse."

"It's too late. I don't want to talk about this anymore. We should get out there. This is my birthday and future engagement celebration. It's time to go." I stood up and left out the study's door. I stood in front of the crowd. It was really just Valentina, the suitors, Destiny, and Alek with a hood over his head. He made an agreement with Valentina that he wouldn't show himself to any of the boys. He's not allowed to scare them off, even though I could tell he wanted to.

I saw his face under the hood. He looked at me in awe. Most of the guys were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I greeted the five new guys. When I reached Alek, he whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful, Kitten." An involuntary shudder went through my body.

Now I have to dance with every single boy…Oh, _joy_.

_**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

_**~Sara**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**My birthday is tomorrow so I thought I would update today so I can get amazing reviews as a birthday present tomorrow. **_

_**Chapter 11**_

Destiny said that I had to dance with every boy in order of the list. Thankfully, I am fluent in many different languages so I can speak in their own language.

First, I danced with Carlos Cruz. In this amount of time, I have to assess their dancing and their conversational skills. Really, I just need to ask them their favorite things.

He's from Mexico so I had to speak to him in Spanish.

"Hola, Carlos," I greeted.

"Hola," he said suavely. He pulled me a little too close for comfort.

"Bueno, dime, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? Destiny dijo que tenemos que llegar a conocer unos a otros." _(Well, tell me, what's your favorite color? Destiny said we should get to know each other.)_

"Me gusta naranja. ¿Y usted?" he asked. _(I like orange. And you?)_

"Azul. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?" _(Blue. What is your favorite movie?)_

"Me gustan las películas de Crepúsculo. ¿Y usted?" _(I like the Twilight movies. And you?) _I bet he's only saying that because it's a "girl movie." Well, the joke's on him. He looked pretty smug, probably thinking I was going to agree with him.

"Me encanta Los Juegos del Hambre. Eran libros sorprendentes y también fue una película increíble. ¿Cuál es tu tipo favorito de música?" _(I love The Hunger Games. They were amazing books and it was also an incredible movie. What's your favorite type of music?)_ **(A/N I finished reading **_**Mockingjay **_**last night so I just **_**had **_**to add something about the Hunger Games in here )**

He looked shocked that I would love books like that but he answered my question anyway, "Obviamente, prefiero la música latina. ¿Y usted?" _(Obviously, I prefer Latino music. And you?)_

I don't like the way he was talking to me. He was acting like I was stupid. "Me gusta la música rap, especialmente la música de Eminem." _(I like rap music, especially Eminem's music.)_

As we finished talking, the song came to an end. I danced with all the other guys in order too.

_Skylar James likes the color red, Contraband, and rock music._

_Jack Johnson likes green, Ghost Rider, and Gaelic music._

_Chad Michaels likes blue (because of his eyes; he's conceited), Thor, and jazz music. _Who even likes jazz music anymore?

_Damien Russell likes red, The Woman in Black, and country music. Apparently, he and Sterling were friends with Alek when he lived in London._

_Sterling Russell is Damien's twin and also likes red, The Woman in Black, and country music. The only difference between them is that Sterling has blonde highlights in his hair._

_Benito Russo and his brother, Joe Russo, who is one of my protectors, both like blue, Captain America, and rock music. They're also twins. They both have chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. You can tell them apart by their facial features._

_Luis Sampedro from Colombia has light brown hair, light brown skin, and light brown eyes. He likes green, John Carter, and Latino music._

_Spencer Scott from Texas had a southern accent, black hair, and dark brown eyes that were hypnotizing. He likes black, the Dark Knight, and country music._

Once my song with him ended, Alek cut in. "I hope you don't like any of them better than me," he whispered in my ear.

"Never," I whispered back. "So, tell me, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he said, looking straight into my blue eyes.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"I really liked the Hunger Games. It wasn't as good as the books, but it was still really good."

"You read the Hunger Games?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I like to read a lot."

"Good to know. It shows that there's _some _knowledge in there," I said, nodding towards his head. "What's your favorite type of music?"

"Rap, especially Eminem's music." We had all the same favorites.

"Really? We have the same favorites. What's your favorite song by him?"

"How about we say our favorite song at the same time." I nodded in agreement.

"One," he started.

"Two," I continued.

"Three," we both said at once.

"You're Never Over," we said in unison. We both smiled and blushed.

"Wow, we have a lot more in common than I thought," he said.

"Yeah…I guess we do," I whispered, breathless. The smile slid from his face as he gazed directly into my eyes and I stared into his. He brushed a stray strand of hair from my face and looked very anxious and nervous. He slowly started to lean into me. When his lips were less than a centimeter away, I felt someone tug on my arm.

It was Destiny. "No, no, we won't have any of that," she said, dragging me away before he could kiss me. I was thoroughly disappointed. I looked at Valentina to see her looking crestfallen also. "You can't kiss _anyone _until this contest calls for it, and even then, you cannot kiss Alek. I don't want to him to influence your decision in any way."

"Too late," I muttered under my breath.

"Okay, now, stand up here." She guided me to a place on a pedestal so I can look out to the boys. "Now, the Uniter is going to eliminate the first boy that she feels made a horrible first impression." I didn't realize the first elimination would be so early in the contest. First, she will give an overview of each encounter she had." She had the boys stand in order. Alek just moped his way over to the hallway. My heart ached for him. He was the only one I wanted to be with. "Uniter? Please, continue with the announcement. She will also rate your encounter on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best."

I nodded, taking my attention off of Alek. As I said their name, they stepped forward. "Carlos, you got a little too close for comfort, you were talking to me as if I was stupid, and we had nothing in common. I give our encounter a three. Skylar, you seemed nice enough, but you also seemed a bit extreme and we had nothing in common. I give our encounter a five. Jack, you seem like an okay kind of guy. You were sweet, caring, and gentle, but we also didn't have anything in common at all. I give our encounter a seven. Chad, the only thing we had in common was our favorite color, but it was for a totally different reason. I love it because it reminds me of the ocean, a place I loved as a child. You loved it because it's the color of your own eyes. I give our encounter a four. Damien, you are nice, strong, and one of my protectors, but we don't have anything in common. I give our encounter a six.

"Sterling, you are very similar to your brother and I feel you just follow what he likes and what he does. I give our encounter a six also. Benito, I also think you let your brother speak for the two of you and I don't think you can voice your own opinions. The only thing we had in common was our favorite color. I give our encounter a five. Joe, like I said, you kind of speak for your brother and we only had our color in common. I give our encounter a five also. Luis, we have nothing in common and much like most of the guys you were definitely too close for comfort. I give our encounter a four. Spencer, we don't have anything in common, but I'll admit you were pretty charming, although I'm not sure if it's sincere. I give our encounter a five."

Finally, I was done assessing them. Destiny said, "I think, according to her ratings, we know who is going to be eliminated, but I would rather have the Uniter announce it."

"I'm sorry…Carlos, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." He moped down the hall to get his things. A few minutes later, we saw him reenter the living room.

"Wait, you have one more chance to redeem yourself, Carlos. I need to ask the other suitors to leave the room," Destiny said as the other nine boys went down the hallway to their bedroom. Alek went to his a long time ago. "I am going to mouth what I want Carlos to do and Chloe, your eyes will be closed." We both nodded and I hesitated before closing my eyes. A few seconds later, I feel a hand behind my head and lips were pressed roughly on mine. I felt nothing. This boy has not redeemed himself at all.

"I pulled away quickly and said, "I'm sorry, Carlos, but you should really go now." Destiny escorted him out and I glared at her. She completely ignored me.

I went down to my own room to get ready for bed. Alek was already sitting on my bed. I sat down next to him. "Do _I _get an assessment?"

"Sure. Alek, you were sweet, caring, amazing, and we have everything in common. I give our encounter an eleven."

He smiled sweetly and stared into my eyes once again. He gently put his hand on my cheek and whispered, "Me, too." He slowly started to lean in and I followed suit.

Our lips just brushed the other's when my door slammed open. Destiny stood there looking furious. "I knew something was up when I didn't see Alek in his bed."

"But, Destiny—"

"No, Chloe, you go to sleep in your own bed and so do you, Alek." She stormed over to the bed and dragged Alek out by his shoulder.

I collapsed onto the bed and put a hand to my cheek, missing the warmth Alek's own hand provided there.

_**Okay, so I was going to update **_**It Happens in a Blink**_**, too, but it's getting late and I don't know if I can tomorrow since I'm celebrating my birthday, but I'll try, because I'll also be in school most of the day.**_

_**I really liked this chapter. It had quite a bit of Chalek, so I hope you liked it **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I was having major writer's block so I hope this chapter turns out okay. And I was incredibly happy that I got 15 reviews on the last chapter **_

_**Now I have every challenge for the boys planned, even though I'm sure they're not great.**_

_**From now on, each chapter is going to be set about a month apart.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Valentina, I need to talk to you!"

I walked into the kitchen, thinking that only Valentina would be in there cooking breakfast. I was right for the most part. She wasn't in there alone. Every boy in the contest was in there.

Once they all saw me walk in, they were smiling brightly at me. I was about to smile back when I saw that they weren't looking at my face, they were watching my body. I was still wearing my pajamas which were a skin tight tank top and really short shorts. Horrified, I instantly turned around. I found Alek by the doorway, chuckling, so I pushed him out of my way, saying, "Shut up."

He was still wearing a hoodie all the time. The only contestants that know what he looks like are my protectors.

I raced to my room and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and the hoodie I took from Alek's room. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened to reveal a cocky British Mai holding a plate of eggs and bacon. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, what's up?"

He just shrugged. Something is definitely off with him. I plopped on my bed and took the plate. He just stood there awkwardly.

"You can sit if you want," I said. He sat on the bed, but he was on the opposite side from me and looked uncomfortable. "Okay, Alek, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he blurted out automatically.

"Alek, you can tell me."

"Okay, well, I was just wondering…two months ago, when we had those interviews for girls…they all ran screaming…but when you first saw the change, you didn't really freak out. I mean sure, you were a _little _freaked, but who wouldn't be? All you wanted to do was talk, though. Why? Why weren't you scared of me?" He looked genuinely curious.

"I wasn't scared because I don't care what people look like. Sure, you were a complete sexist jerk when we first met." He looked disappointed immediately. "_But_, I got to really know you, and I now see that you're just really, _really _sweet." I gave him a light smile to comfort him.

"Really?" I just nodded. "So, did you really mean what you said last month after we danced? Do you really think I'm 'amazing'?"

I laughed and said, "Yes, Alek, I do." He grinned and moved closer to me.

"I think you're pretty amazing, too."

I grinned and whispered, "thank you," as he started to come closer and closer.

"I really like you, Chloe," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I really like you, too, Alek," I breathed out, breathless. I slowly brought my hand up to cup his scarred face and brought him closer. Our lips were about an inch away and I could feel his ragged breath hitting my face.

"Chloe!" we heard from the doorway. We jumped apart and whipped our heads to see who interrupted. "Oh my, God, I am so sorry. Did I just interrupt something important?"

"Yes," Alek muttered. I shot him an apologetic look. "I'll talk to later, Chloe," he said before he got up, kissed the top of my head, and left.

"I am so sorry—"

"It's okay, Amy."

She sat next to me on the bed and beamed at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You really like him, don't you?"

I sighed deeply. "Yes. Amy, if I tell you something, can you swear _on your life_ that it won't leave this room?"

"Of course, Chloe, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm falling in love Alek." It came out in a rush. This was the first time I admitted it out loud.

"Oh. My. God! Chloe, that's amazing!"

"No, it's not," I groaned out.

"Yes it is! You can break the curse!" she squealed.

"No, Ames, I can't. To break the curse, he has to love me, too, and we've only known each other for four months. Plus, we have come _so _close to kissing _so _many times, but we've always been interrupted. Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"Why would you say that, Chloe?"

"Amy, I don't want to talk about this." I didn't even realize all my eggs and bacon were already gone until I got up to take the plate to the kitchen. I put it in the dishwasher when Valentina came into the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" she asked me.

"Oh, I was just wondering what today's event is."

"It's going to be a ballroom dance," she said excitedly. "I put a nice fancy dress that would suit a princess." I didn't think I would ever hear Valentina squeal. I rolled my eyes and went to get the dress on. It was exactly like the dress Cinderella wore. She even left a tiara on the dresser.

I put everything on and Amy came in and did my hair and makeup. "Are you dancing with Alek tonight?"

"I don't know he's going to have to wear a hood at all times according to Destiny."

"Okay, Chloe, let's go," said Destiny rushing into the room, holding strappy black heels. I sat on the bed so she could put on the shoes without wrinkling my dress. "The dining room has been cleared and it's going to be a quick night. You are going to have a dance with each boy, and then the night is over."

We walked down the hall to the "ballroom" and saw the suitors lined up in order. They weren't really pleasant. Or at least, most of them weren't.

_Skylar wasn't that bad to begin with, but then he stepped on my feet a few times. And it just wasn't that great at all_

_Jack was an amazing dancer. There were probably a few times that we were out of sync, but other than that, it was great._

_Chad was awful. He started off by saying that he liked my dress and that would have been great if he didn't add that he liked it because it matched his eyes. _Any gentleman would say to the girl that it matches _her _eyes considering I have blue eyes, too. _He kept stepping on my feet and when we started to slow down, he kept trying to grab my ass. Even when I pushed his hand off, it kept coming back. I don't think this guy is going to get far at _all_._

_Damien and Sterling had very similar moves but Sterling stumbled a bit more than his brother though. Overall, both dances went really well._

_Benito and Joe were also very similar with their moves. But they both stepped on my feet quite a bit._

_Luis was _almost _as bad as Chad. He also tried to grab my ass. At least he kept it off when I moved it._

_Spencer was good for the most part, but he kept stepping on my feet. He wasn't really all that good._

At the end of all the dances, the boys lined up all in order again and once again, I gave them the evaluations.

"I honestly think last month went a lot smoother," I started, standing in the middle of the dance floor. "I'm not going to actually tell you what you did wrong. I think you should know that for yourself. Skylar, you receive a five. Jack, I give you an eight. Chad, I'm giving you a one, and quite frankly, you're lucky you're getting that." I heard a snort in the back of the room to see a hooded figure shaking with suppressed laughter. Of course, it was Alek. "Damien and Sterling, I am giving you both a seven. Benito and Joe, you both receive a six. Luis, I'm giving you a three. And finally, Spencer, I am giving you a five."

"Uniter, who do you wish would leave," Destiny asked.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. So, goodbye…Chad." He moped down the hall to get his things and the others followed him to chill out for the rest of the day. Since we had the dancing earlier in the day, it was only about three o'clock.

Alek was still standing against the wall after everyone left. He walked over to the stereo and played a semi fast song. He strolled over to me, lightly grabbed my waist, and held my right hand with his left. We did the absolutely perfect waltz. He did fast, fluid movements, leading me. He twirled me over and over, not once stepping on my feet. He ended the fast song by slowly dipping me. I looked into his Mai eyes that were surrounded by unexplainable scars that came with the curse. We were slowly dancing, swaying together. Our faces were getting closer; I could feel his hot breath on my lips. The music stopped suddenly, making our head whip towards the stereo.

There stood Destiny. "Oh, come _on_!_ Again?_" I shouted, resting my forehead on Alek's chest.

"Chloe, go to your room now! You, too, Alek." With that, she stormed away.

Alek lightly chuckled. "You sound like you really wanted to kiss me," he said, smirking.

"Maybe I did. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be," I said dejectedly, leaving to go to my room.

_**I hope this was okay so please, please, please REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, I know you all hate me right now. I don't update much and Alek and Chloe haven't kissed yet. Here are my excuses to both of those problems: 1) I am writing six other stories besides this one—two of which are on Fiction Press. 2) I have this story completely planned out, and let's just say you are going to have to be patient **_

_**If you like my stories on here please check out the ones I have on Fiction Press…they are called **_**Elemental **_**and **_**Jasmine after Sunset**_**. My username on there is **_**Saraspsg2010xx**_**.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

It's been a month since the dances and I don't talk to the boys much, but when I do, Destiny and Valentina are always present. They don't want any of the suitors to influence my choice in the end.

Still, none of the boys have seen Alek. Valentina says they can't see him until there is a winner.

Today, I have to evaluate how the boys fight. Valentina said that even though Alek is going to rule the pride after her, I will still be in charge of everything since I am considered the most powerful Mai.

She said that the reincarnation of Bastet should have 24 hour supervision and that I should be with someone who can fight for me.

All that Destiny said was that today, they should be fighting for my honor. She makes everything sound a lot more romantic than it really is.

I was walking to my room to get my shorts and tank top that I wear for training. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sweatshirt that Alek let me borrow while sneaking out of his room. I took it and draped it over my shoulder. I stopped by the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and my iPod from the counter, and proceeded to the training room. I went to the treadmill, put it as high as it could go, and ran as fast as I could with rock music blasting through my ears. I smiled, looking at the sweatshirt hung over the chair nearby.

After about half an hour, a figure jumped in front of me, wearing a ski mask, and I screamed, jumping off the treadmill. That's when the figure started to laugh. It sounded familiar, and when I look into the Mai eyes through the slits, I knew it was Alek. I slapped him off the shoulder and reached over to turn off the machine. A fan was blowing on me so I wasn't really sweating, I was actually pretty cold.

I took a long drink from my water and threw on Alek's sweatshirt. I could tell he was smirking through the black material of the mask. I tugged the mask off to reveal his hairless head and his scarred face. "Why the hell did you do that?" I demanded.

He feigned a look of innocence and said, "It was funny." He started to chuckle like it was the funniest thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes, threw the mask at him, and sat on the chair. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"I'm helping with the training," he responded in that British accent. "I'm supposed to spar and fight with your _suitors_," he said the word with disgust, "not that I have a problem with that. Then, you are supposed to choose the best fighter."

"These assessments are so stupid," I mumbled, but he heard me anyway.

He chuckled and said, "Maybe they are, but you won't be thinking that when you get to pick your perfect guy." _But _you're _my perfect guy_, I thought. I mentally slapped myself. I need to stop thinking things like that. I'm going to have to marry someone else in seven months. I need to get over him.

"What if I already have? I just know I can't be with him," I said, standing up and walking away. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. I swayed my hips more just to drive him crazy. When I looked back at him, he was smiling, shaking his head, and put his mask back on. I smiled to myself and went to get changed.

Once I got to my room, I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a plain blue, tight tank top, and Alek's basketball sweatshirt. I put my hair back in a ponytail and went back to the training room where I just leaned up against the wall to watch. "Please call up the boys, one by one, Uniter," said Destiny.

"Skylar!" I shouted. Destiny gave me a disapproving look, I shrugged, and she just rolled her eyes.

He walked up to Alek and asked Destiny, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Fight him," she said simply. "He is one of the best fighters we know and if you can defeat him, you can show the Uniter you're willing to guard her and fight for her."

Skylar ended up not being a good fighter at all. We were basing these off timing and Alek had him pinned in a minute.

_Overview:_

_Skylar- 1 minute_

_Jack- 10 minutes 30 seconds_

_Damien- 8 minutes 35 seconds_

_Sterling- 8 minutes_

_Benito- 5 minutes_

_Joe- 4 minutes 46 seconds_

_Spencer- 2 minutes_

_Luis- 30 seconds_

No one ever pinned Alek so he was obviously the best fighter. All of the boys were breathing heavily, but Alek wasn't. He's not making this whole _trying to get over him_ thing easy…

"Chloe, what are your ratings?" Destiny asked me.

**Ratings:**

**Skylar- 4**

**Jack- 8**

**Damien- 7**

**Sterling- 7**

**Benito- 6**

**Joe- 6**

**Spencer- 5**

**Luis- 3**

"I want you all to know that these ratings weren't only based on your timing, but your strategy as well. I am sorry…Luis, but it is time for you to go."

He went to the back room to pack his things. Once he left the apartment, the boys went back to their rooms. Soon, the only ones left in the room were me and Alek.

"That was impressive," I said.

"Yea, well…" he trailed off, looking a little out of his comfort zone, and took off his mask.

"Come on, fight me."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You heard me," I said, getting close to his face.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me closer, and when I thought he was going to finally kiss me, he spun me around and tried to pin me to the ground. Before my back could hit the floor, I hooked one of my legs around his and knocked him to the ground. He tried to stop his back from touching the floor, but before he could get back up, I slammed myself into his torso and pinned down his wrists. I smirked and whispered, "I win," in his ear. "I still give you an eleven though, just because you already kicked all of those other guys' asses," I added.

And with that, I left the room…

_**I was going to stop here but I really want to finish this story and I'm sure all of you do too, so I might double up on some chapters…I know you're all just dying to reach the end ;)**_

_**One month later…**_

Destiny said that I have to go on a movie date with each of the boys, but it has to be in the home theater we have at the penthouse. She said she wanted me to pick out my favorites to see the boys' reactions to what I pick. For the first four boys, I picked out one of the _Twilight _movies each. I have to watch one each night with them.

_Monday:_

Today, I have to watch a movie with Skylar. I put _Twilight _into the DVD player and went to my room to change. I put on a nice black blouse, a frilly black skirt, and strappy high heels. I left my hair down and went back to the theater. A few minutes after I sat down, Skylar walked in and joined me on the couch. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. "You look hot tonight," he said carelessly. This didn't seem like the same Skylar I met a few months ago…

"Um, thanks. You look nice, too…" I trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

I pressed play and settled into the couch, grabbing the bowl from the armrest. Once the title flashed across the screen, Skylar let out a groan. I smirked, picked up a kernel, and popped it in my mouth.

About half an hour into the movie, he did that lame yawn and stretch move. You know the one I mean; he yawned, stretched his arm, and rested it across my shoulders.

Another half an hour later, he grabbed the back of my head with his free hand and forced my lips onto his. I shoved him as hard as I could and sent him flying into the door, but not hard enough to break it. I stormed over to the door but he blocked my way. I felt my claws shoot out as I raised my hand. I slapped him in the cheek and put my hand down to see that I left four deep gashes in his skin. I threw him out of the way and rushed into my room. I sat on my bed, hugged my knees to my chest, and let silent tears roll down my cheeks. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away," I said, my voice cracking.

"Chloe, it's me," I heard a muffled British accent say.

"Come in," I replied.

He quietly opened the door, sat on my bed, and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest, my tears hitting the blue fabric of his T-shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as I kicked my heels off. "What did he do?" he asked.

"He forced me to kiss him and he was incredibly quick to judge my choice of movie."

"He _kissed _you?" I could sense a tone of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes," I mumbled. "And it was _disgusting_."

He grinned a little at that. "What did you do?"

"I threw him against the wall and scratched his face. There are four bloody claw marks on his cheek."

He chuckled and squeezed me tighter to him. He kissed my forehead and said, "You better let me know when these guys are being dumbasses."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled, kissing his cheek. "I will," I whispered.

He leaned closer. I could feel his breath on my face. I wanted to lean closer but I couldn't.

I slowly pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, Alek, but I can't." More tears fell. I didn't want to hurt him. "I want to but I can't."

"Why?" He looked angry.

I stood up from the bed and started pacing across my floor. I finally came to a stop in front of him. "I like you, Alek. I really, _really _like you, but I have to marry someone else in six months. I can't get too attached," I said the last part as a whisper, my voice cracked. Alek stood up and wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to sob into his chest. "I hate this whole damn thing. It's messing up my life."

He squeezed me tighter and led me back to the bed. He sat down next to me and continued to comfort me. Once my eyes were dry, I went to my bathroom and changed into my pajamas. When I came out, Alek was laying on my bed with his arms behind his head. He smiled at me and got up to leave. I ran to him and grabbed his hand, bringing him back to the bed.

"Please stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight after that horrible…_date_," I said, shuddering at the word. He chuckled and let me lead him to the bed. He pulled his shirt off over his head and climbed in under the covers with me.

"I can't believe you're getting married," he said in shock, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And on my birthday no less."

I giggled into his bare and left a kiss there. "I know; I hate it too." His fingers played with my hair until I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_Tuesday:_

Tonight, I watched _New Moon _with Jack. We didn't have any problems. He was actually a complete gentleman. He rested his arm behind me like guys always do, but he kept his distance. He didn't complain about the movie either.

Once the movie was over, Jack walked me back to my room, said, "Goodnight," politely before going back to the boys' rooms. I walked in my room and saw Alek sitting on my bed.

"Did this one behave himself?"

I smiled at his concern and said, "Yes, actually, he was the perfect gentleman."

He smiled and invited me to go to bed with him. We both got changed and went to sleep.

_Wednesday:_

It was nice to wake up next to Alek in the mornings with my head resting on his bare chest and his fingers tangled in my curly hair.

Today, I dated Damien who was really sweet but not as nice as Jack was.

He didn't walk me to my room, but Alek was still there waiting, and we went to sleep in bed together again.

_Thursday:_

This time, I saw _Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 _with Sterling, who was very much like his brother, but I just got a bad vibe from him. I didn't think this was possible to use on other Mai but I got an empathy hit off of him and I felt territorial, like he wanted to own me. _**(A/N I don't remember if I mentioned the empathy...) **_

I went to my room and saw Alek sitting on my bed again. We decided to sleep together every night this week. He thinks it'll calm down his jealousy. I told him about the empathy and he seemed really concerned, but I was finally able to calm him down, and then we went to sleep.

_Friday:_

Benito complained a little when I put in _The Notebook_. He put his arm around me and was too close for comfort, but when I told him, he backed away.

He walked me to my room, where Alek was waiting for me once again on the bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Saturday:_

Joe was very much like Benito, but when I told him to back away, he wouldn't. I curled up in Alek's arms. I wasn't crying, but I just needed the comfort of Alek's strength. We fell asleep in that very same position.

_Sunday:_

Spencer was awful while watching _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. He stuffed his face with popcorn, which was gross, and when he walked me to my room, he tried to invite himself him. He still wasn't as bad as Skylar though.

I cried as Alek soothed me in his arms.

_Monday:_

Valentina and Destiny decided to give me a break so I don't get to eliminate anyone today. I just get to hang out in the penthouse.

When nighttime came around, Alek led me to the home theater, put a DVD in and hit play.

As soon as it started, showing the rules of the events that the movie's about, I knew what it was. "You remembered?" I asked.

"Of course; I remember everything you've ever told me." I smiled at him and curled up to his chest. We sat there and enjoyed watching our favorite movie together. We were watching _The Hunger Games_, a movie that he somehow has before it comes out on DVD. It's the movie that I told him was my favorite two months ago.

Tomorrow, I will eliminate Skylar, but tonight I will just relax in the arms of the boy I love…

_**Okay, there was an extra-long chapter for you guys and I hope you liked it **_

_**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS AND I HAVENT SLEPT ALL NIGHT BECAUSE I WAS WRITING THIS AND IT IS NOW 4:30 WHERE I LIVE SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I am putting 4 of my stories on hold while I finish this because I really want to finish this story and I'm sure you guys do, too. I am also working on my stories on FictionPress (**_**Saraspsg2010xx**_**) **_

_**I REACHED 100 REVIEWS :D I LOVE YOU GUYS…THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Another month has passed since the night the movie dates began, which means that another contest is under way. This time, Destiny said that I should tell the boys what the contest is going to be…

I was now standing in front of the boys in the living room. "Okay, today, each of you is going to arrange a date for us to go on. Make sure everything goes right, because I will not tell you what you will be evaluated on until all of the dates have ended." They all looked eager to go on a date out of the apartment. "I will give you ten minutes to plan something. It isn't going to be a big, fancy date. It just needs to be nice and simple." With that said, I turned on my heel and went to my room. I put on a light blue summer dress with black flats. I put the top half of my hair up with the rest down and curly. I put on some mascara and blue eye shadow. Once I was done, I went back to the living room seeing as ten minutes were already over.

"Jack, you're up first." He met me up at the front door and I looped my arm through his. Before he whisked me away, I saw Alek's face with a hurt expression peeping out from under his hood in the corner of the room. We met with a cab out front which took us to the park.

He was a complete gentleman. I was evaluating on whether or not the guy was a good listener. He was a wonderful listener. The only thing is, is that when I stopped talking, he couldn't stop. He kept rambling on about his life before coming to America. Don't get me wrong. I _loved _hearing about his homeland, but once he mentioned it, he couldn't stop talking about it. I was an overall great date though.

It was worse when I went out with Damien, but not much worse. His brother, Sterling, was very similar, meaning that they both took me to a café for lunch. I ate with Damien and had a latte with Sterling. Damien would cut me off sometimes, but not as much as Sterling. I could barely get in a word with Sterling.

Benito and Joe both took me to the mall. They were very similar to Damien and Sterling, but they weren't as polite. I didn't really like either of them that much.

The final guy I went out with was Spencer who was actually pretty rude. He took me to the movies. He even tried to kiss me, but he had chocolate on his lips from the M&Ms he had just eaten and quite frankly, just the _idea_ of his lips on mine made me want to puke.

When we got back to the apartment, Valentina told me to evaluate the boys. I could see Alek skulking in the corner. "Jack, I'm giving you a six. I am giving both Damien and Sterling a five. I'm giving both Benito and Joe a four. Spencer, you receive a three. I'm sorry…Spencer, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

When it was around sunset, Alek came to my room and said, "Come with me. I want to show you something." We went down to the parking lot and jumped into his car. We pulled up to a place I've never seen before. It was the most beautiful waterfall. Behind the water, was a small cave that Alek brought me to with a picnic set up.

"Alek, this is beautiful. How did you find it?" I asked him.

"Whenever Valentina gave us a hard time, Jasmine and I would come here just to hang out, to relax." I could tell Jasmine was a sore subject with him.

"You guys were close, weren't you?" I put my hand over his, his claws grazing my palm.

"She wasn't just my cousin, she was my best friend. When she died, it broke me. That's when I started being a jerk to everyone." I scooted closer to him and hugged him tightly. He looked down at me and smiled. "No one can replace Jazz, but you're the only other person I am able to get close to."

I smiled back up at him and tenderly kissed his scarred cheek. He leaned down, getting closer and closer. I know that nothing could interrupt this time, but it just didn't feel like I should. "Alek, I know you must hate me for turning you away so much, but it just doesn't feel right to kiss you when I'm marrying someone else in five months." Tears streamed down my face, staining my cheeks.

He wiped them away and kissed me on the forehead. "I could _never _hate you, Chloe. If you don't feel like we should, then that's fine. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"There's just one thing I've been wondering for a while. Okay, you know that I'm the one who is destined to break the curse. And I was just wondering if the only reason that you've been trying to kiss me, is because I can break the curse?"

"No, of course not, how could you ask that? I really, _really_, like you, and I know you're getting married in five months, but I wish you could be with me."

"Me, too," I whispered. He kissed my forehead again and I curled up to his chest, hearing the steady heartbeat that I found to be so comforting. "You know, if I was evaluating you along with the others, you would've gotten an eleven on everything." He grinned and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled up to him and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_**One Month Later…**_

It's now December and there is a light frost on the ground. Now, I am helping Valentina decorate the penthouse. Amy is helping us also. "Chloe, there is a Christmas fair in town all week and I want you to go to it with the boys each day. We need to see how they are going to be able to act around you if they hang out with you all day."

"Fine, but I really want this whole contest to just end."

"Chloe," she started seriously. "Is there anyone that _isn't _a suitor that you've got your eye on?"

"Um, yeah, actually, there is someone, but it doesn't matter. Destiny will never allow it. I need to be with one of the selected suitors."

"May I ask who it is, though?" I could see the hope and curiosity burning in her eyes.

"It's Alek. Valentina, I think I'm in love with him. And more than anything I want to break that curse, but I can't as long as I have to please Destiny and those damn suitors. You know what? I don't want to talk about this, let's just finish this tree." We finished putting up the ornaments and I retreated back to my room. I put on my red dress, my red ruby necklace my father gave to me, and green flats. I just let my hair down.

"For the next five days, we will all be going to the Christmas fair downtown," Destiny explained to the suitors. "Each day, one of you will spend the day with the Uniter."

We all left for the limo with Alek driving. Valentina said it was probably best that I wasn't in a closed space with all of the boys, so I went into the passenger seat next to him. "You know, you really don't look that bad," I told Alek.

"That's nice, Chloe, but look at me. I'm bald, I have permanent Mai claws that are black, my eyes are permanent in their Mai state, and I have scars all over the place."

"Okay, I'll admit, I miss your old hair, the claws aren't really bad at all, and the eyes and scars are kind of sexy." He chuckled and reached over to grab my hand. "Besides, looks aren't everything. Weren't you supposed to learn that during this whole experience?" I leaned over to his face while his eyes are fixated on the road. "And remember, you are _beautiful_," I whispered in his ear before giving him a long, lingering kiss on the cheek. His face flushed a bright red and I felt his body shiver. I grinned at the effect I had on him and sat back in my seat, satisfied with myself.

When we pulled up to the fair, we were informed that I would be with Jack first. He was very nice, and wherever we went, Alek wasn't too far away. Jack and I mainly went to concession stands and those booths where you play a game and win a prize.

The others didn't go by badly, but Joe was awful. He dragged me to the rollercoasters no matter how many times I protested. He forced me onto the Ferris wheel right after I told him I was scared of heights. Once I the top, he tried to kiss me. Sometimes, I wonder how these guys even got this far. I pushed him away and when we were off, I rushed over to where we needed to meet the others.

"Have you made your decision, Uniter?"

"Yes, I would like to eliminate Joe. So when we get home, please pack your things and leave." I rode home up front with Alek again, with him holding my hand the entire way. Joe took his belongings and left the apartment.

_**Christmas Day…**_

"Valentina, how come there isn't any mistletoe?" I heard Amy ask her.

"There are a few reasons. One is that since we are celebrating with a human, you can't get caught under mistletoe with any of the guys here. The other reasons kind of go together. Destiny says that Alek and Chloe are not allowed to kiss, and Chloe is not allowed to kiss any of the other boys unless the contest calls for it."

"Well, are we actually _doing _anything for Christmas?"

"Just a simple gift exchange," Valentina said. I saw Amy nod and that's when I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hello Chloe," they said in unison. They were standing away from the suitors so they couldn't hear their conversation about the mistletoe.

They had a nice, big brunch laid out. All of the boys were just digging in. Alek was walking around with a plate, his large hood shadowing his face like always. Once he had his plate filled, he walked to his room, brushing his shoulder against mine and whispering, "Come with me."

I followed him to his room and sat on his bed with him. I noticed that his plate was filled with my favorites. "This is all the breakfast foods I like."

"I know. Dig in."

I took a strip of bacon and started nibbling on it. "Why did you want me in here?" I asked him.

"I thought it would be best to give you your present now." He went to his dresser and picked up a perfectly wrapped box.

"Wait, let me go get yours." I ran to my room and ran to my bed, pulling the wrapped box from under my pillow. I went back to Alek's room and set his present on his bed. "Open yours first," I said, holding it out to him.

He carefully removed the paper and gasped when he saw what his present was. It was a silver, waterproof watch with diamonds bordering the face. "Chloe, this is amazing."

"Your name is engraved in the back. And there's another surprise to it, but I don't want you to see until my wedding night. Trust me; it'll be worth it in the long run."

He smiled and slipped it onto his wrist. I started to open my own present and my jaw dropped once I saw what was inside. It was a beautiful heart shaped necklace.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. Blue stones were outlining it. In the middle was engraved _Chalek_. "What does Chalek mean?"

"It's the name that Amy came up for us, like Brad and Angelina is Bragelina."

"It's cute," I said, smiling sweetly at him. It was a locket so I opened the heart to see a picture of Alek and me almost kissing on the right side. It was from when we almost kissed before Alek was cursed. On the left side was an engraving that read, '_True Love's _'_almost_' _First Kiss_.'

I leaned over and said, "Thank you, this is amazing." I kissed his cheek gently and gave him the necklace. "Will you put it on for me?" He nodded as I turned around. He clasped it around my neck and kissed that spot, sending a shiver down my spine. I spun back around and kissed his rough, scarred cheek.

Later that day, I was opening presents from Valentina, Amy, and the suitors. I got Valentina a diamond tennis bracelet and she gave me a one-of-a-kind knife with intricate designs up the blade. It was in a genuine leather pouch. She said it belonged to my mom, but she didn't want me to have it until Valentina deemed me ready and strong enough. I got Amy a one-of-a-kind scarf she has been dying for and she got me a pair of sexy leather boots. Each of the boys just got me some jewelry, but it was all cheap stuff, except for a real diamond bracelet from Jack. I didn't get anything for them since I don't know them well…

_**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing… My main goal was to reach 100 reviews and thank to you guys I finally did **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**~Sara**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**There are only a few more chapters left…**_

_**Chapter 15**_

It was a few weeks after Christmas and Alek hasn't talked to me since. New Years' was a couple days ago and he just kept avoiding me. I think he knows what today's contest is. Today, I have to kiss each of the four boys today. I woke up that morning to see my curtains blowing in the wind, but my window was closed. "Jasmine, is that you?" She appeared in front of my eyes.

"Hi, Chloe, can I talk to you?" she asked. I nodded and she joined me on the bed. "I need to talk to you about Alek."

"There's nothing to talk about. He's upset and obviously jealous."

"He's just mad that these boys are going to kiss you first. When my mom found out about you having to find your mate by your eighteenth birthday, she was upset that Alek wasn't on the list. She talked Destiny into moving the date to the night before Alek's birthday; right at the stroke of midnight signifying when Alek turns eighteen. She's hoping that when you guys have that little window of opportunity, you'll break the curse.

"Mom's plan is for Alek to get so pissed at the wedding that he'll object when the preacher, which is me, says, 'If there is anyone who objects this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.' Since I know what my mom is planning, I'm going to try to drag that part as long as I can until Alek interrupts. If worse comes to worse, then when I ask you for your 'I do', just say no."

"Thank you, Jasmine. I'd hug you if I wouldn't just go through you." We laughed as she faded into nothing.

My door opened to reveal Valentina poking her head in. "Were you talking to someone in here?"

"Yeah, it was Jasmine telling me about the 'Wedding Plan,'" I said with air quotes.

"Good, now come into the kitchen for some bacon and eggs." I walked into the kitchen to meet the sweet smell of bacon. I immediately dove into the food, stuffing my face.

"Yeah, _that's _something boys want to kiss," Amy said, walking by and grabbing a strip of bacon from my plate.

"Drop the bacon. You know it's my favorite."

"Make me," she said in a snooty tone. I let my claws shoot out and waved them in her face. "You win," she muttered, dropping the piece of meat on my plate as I slid my claws back in. I grinned, satisfied with myself, and continued eating. I felt someone come up behind me and kiss my cheek. I turn around in the person's arms to come face to face with Alek. I kissed his cheek and turned back around, not saying a word.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"You've been ignoring me since Christmas."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just can't stand seeing you with those guys, but I see you haven't taken the necklace off since I gave it to you." I lightly touched the locket hanging around my neck.

"Maybe it's best we don't talk until after the wedding," I whispered almost inaudibly. "I really like you and care for you, but I don't think I can handle hanging out with you all the time when I'm supposed to marry someone in three months. I'm sorry." Tears streamed down my face as I quickly went to my room.

I shut the door and threw myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow. I got up and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tank top. Once I was dressed, there was a knock on my door. I wiped at my cheeks and sniffled, hoping to clear any traces that would give away that I was just crying. I opened the door to see Jack standing there. "Destiny told me just to come in."

I nodded and let him in. "Well how are we supposed to do this?"

He didn't answer; he just leaned in and kissed me. He is _not _a good kisser at all… I'll give him a four…

Damien was an okay kisser. I'll give him a six…

I swear Sterling was trying to devour me. He gets a three…

Benito was just awful. He started by instantly darting his tongue into my mouth and when I tried to pulled away, he would strengthen his grip. He slid his hand up my shirt and I couldn't take it anymore. I slid my claws out and scratched him on the stomach through his shirt. "Get out," I said menacingly. He'll get a one…and he's lucky he's getting that…

I told Valentina that I eliminated Benito and went to my room, which I didn't leave all day…

_**One Month Later…**_

We decided not to do anything big for this little contest. We were just having a big dinner, but Valentina told me to look out for their table manners around other people. She said I might see something I missed before. Sterling just stuffed his face, Damien was eating a bit too fast, and Jack was eating perfectly fine.

I gave Jack a six, Damien got a five, and Sterling got a three. I told them my decision and Sterling packed up his things and left.

_**Valentine's Day…**_

I woke up in my bed to see rose petals covering my bed and pillows with a note sitting on the pillows next to me.

_Follow the petals to reach the one who truly loves you…_

It wasn't signed with a name. I quickly changed into black skinny jeans and a nice flowing pink blouse. I followed the petals out my door, down the hall, and into the living room. Once I reached the front door, there was another note there.

_Go to Golden Gate Park and go to the fountain in the center.  
>There will be another path for you to follow.<br>Hurry, my heart is aching to see you…_

That last line was so sweet. I ran to the elevator and once it reached the lobby, I dashed down to parking lot and jumped into my bright green car. I parked it at Golden Gate Park and went to the beautiful fountain in the middle. The bench around the edge was covered in rose petals and there was another path of petals leading to the forest. I kept following the path through the woods until I came upon a clearing next to the waterfall Alek showed me. On a rock that looked suitable for sitting on, there was another note…

_I have been fascinated by you since I met you.  
>When I first saw you, I just thought you were hot.<br>Now I see that you are so much more than that.  
>You are beautiful, on the inside and out<br>and there is one thing that I have been waiting to say to you  
>for months on end now…<br>I love you, Chloe King…_

_This won't make a difference since you are getting married  
>but I just had to say it now, before I lose my courage forever.<em>

_When you're walking down the aisle,  
>just remember how much I love and care for you.<em>

_Happy Valentine's Day  
>~Alek<em>

I looked around the clearing, hoping to find him. I finally did, seeing him on the highest branch of a nearby tree. Tears were running down my face. "Alek, I—,"

"No, don't say anything; it's just going to hurt more."

"But, Alek, I lo—,"

"No, Chloe, don't!" he yelled from the tree. "It doesn't matter what you say. If you feel the same, then that's great, but we both know that nothing can happen. If you _don't _feel the same way, that'll kill me. I'm better off just not knowing." With that being said, he ran off, jumping from tree to tree.

I sat on the rock where the note sat, placed my head in my hands, and cried for hours.

When I finally decided to go home, it was dark out. I looked at my phone to see it was past ten o'clock. Once I walked through the front door, Valentina raced to me. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

I just ignored her. "Is Alek here?"

"No, no one's seen him since last night. Why?"

"I think he left," I whispered. "I was with him in the woods and he just left after saying he loves me." More tears fell down my face.

She wrapped her arms around me and led me back to my room. I got dressed and went to bed where a bear from Jack and a bouquet of flowers from Damien sat. I shoved them aside and went to sleep with tears dripping onto my pillow. I don't know when I'll be able to see Alek again, but I hope it's soon.

_**Next Month…**_

"Chloe, it's time for your final decision," Valentina said. "For this one, they're not doing anything. You just need to base the evaluation on their final scores."

I nodded and said, "It was really close. Jack earned a 45 and Damien earned a 44. I'm sorry…Damien, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave until the wedding. After the wedding, you will resume your duties as one of my protectors."

He nodded and left through the door after getting all of his luggage. Jack came up to me and squeezed me tightly.

I was imagining I was in Alek's arms. He's been missing since Valentine's Day. I can already tell that I'll never be over him. I love him…

_**I think I'll have one more chapter and then an epilogue…**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**This chapter is going to be at the wedding…**_

_**Chapter 16**_

I haven't seen Alek since Valentine's Day, no one has. It has been almost two months since then and I'm getting married today. I loved him then, I love him now, and I'll always love him. He was my first love. I am praying to Bastet that he comes to the wedding and follows Valentina and Jasmine's plan.

We were having the wedding in the apartment since our "priest" is the ghostly form of Valentina's daughter. Amy was now in my bedroom fixing my beautiful wedding dress. _**(Link to dress in my profile)**_

"Amy, I feel like I'm about to puke."

"Is it because the thought of marrying anyone else but a certain British Mai, who is _usually_ smoking hot, completely sickens you?"

"Yes, you know me too well. I'm in love with Alek and that's never going to change." She fixed my curls, adjusted my veil on the top of my head, and offered me a sad smile. She handed me my bouquet of red roses while I straightened the wrinkles in her dress. _**(Amy's dress is in my profile also.)**_

Valentina walked me down the aisle as Amy walked in front of us with a small bouquet of light pink roses. Jasmine was waiting with Jack by her side at the altar. He smiled brightly at me as if I was the love of his life. He was in a nice tux and he looked very handsome, but I don't see myself ever loving him. I offered him a shy smile back and continued as Valentina gave me away.

Jasmine started with the speech. "Family, friends, we are gathered here today to join in the sight of Bastet, this man and woman in matrimony. At this time, if there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." She paused for a while. "Anyone at all?" I gave a slight smile at her attempt. "Anyone, please, at _all_?"

"Can we please just move on?" Jack said impatiently.

Jasmine looked unsure but continued anyway. "Ok, well, since there aren't any objections…Do you—," she stopped short when she saw someone at the end of the aisle.

"I object!" I followed the voice down the aisle to see Alek standing there. A grin spread across my face. I started to run down the aisle but I was stopped by Destiny.

"State your reason for your objection, Monster." _What the hell? _I thought. _She knows Alek isn't a monster. _Alek looked genuinely hurt by the term.

"I'm in love with the bride." There were snickers throughout the room.

"Oh, please. As if the Uniter will ever love a _beast _like you," said Jack from behind me. There was about twenty minutes left until midnight. Alek wasn't wearing a hoodie this time. Everyone could see his Mai eyes, his bald head, and his scarred face. But I could only see _Alek_. "Come, Chloe, let's get married," Jack continued, grabbing my arm.

I pulled it back and said firmly, "I _don't _want to marry you."

"Well, in the matter of having two suitors, there must be a duel between the two," Destiny said. "The Uniter _must _marry someone _suitable _tonight."

"If that's how it must be, then will everyone please follow me to the training room?" Valentina asked the wedding guests. I was rushed to the front of the crowd with Amy pulling me by the arm. Once everyone was on the edge of the room, Alek and Jack in the middle, Valentina told me that I would have to announce the fight.

"Alek Petrov and Jack Johnson are fighting to win my honor and earn the privilege of marrying me." I would not be saying this if it wasn't for Destiny telling me I had to. "Even though he already has," I muttered under my breath. I looked around and noticed that no one heard me. "Let the _duel _begin," I said louder, choking out the word. We now had fifteen minutes until midnight.

I stepped out of the way and Alek pounced on Jack, his claws extended. Jack's claws shot out also and he swiped at Alek's chest. He cried out and flew Jack against the wall. Jack flipped them and pinned Alek's arm behind his back. Alek kicked his legs backward, knocking Jack to his knees. This went back and forth for ten minutes until the most tragic thing happened.

Jack grabbed a knife from the weapons shelf we use for training and drove it into Alek's stomach. "No!" I cried out. He sank to his knees. I listened for his heartbeat and it was still there but faintly. "Alek!" I screamed, rushing over to him. Before I got there, some Mai doctors lifted him onto a gurney and brought him into the small infirmary that was nearby.

"Uniter, we are going to have to ask you to stay out for now," one of them said to me when I tried to follow.

Destiny walked into the middle of the room and announced, "I am happy to declare the winner as Jack Johnson!" He smiled brightly and grabbed my waist. I instantly pulled away.

"Come on, Chloe. It's time for us to get married now."

"No, I want to be with Alek."

"Chloe, look at him. He's hideous."

I shot out my claws. "_Never_ say that. I _love _him," I said menacingly. I ran to the infirmary. A doctor came out looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Uniter. But we couldn't save him."

My heart smashed into a million pieces. Sobs racked my body as I broke down. I pulled myself together enough to ask, "Can I see him?"

He nodded and led me into the room. I saw Alek's lifeless body on the table, his shirt ripped open. I listened for his heartbeat, but heard nothing. More tears raced down my cheeks and I ran towards his body. I looked at the clock to see that there was one minute left. I rubbed my hand across his face, feeling the scars scratch my palm. I pulled up a chair and grasped his cold hand. Now there was twenty seconds left. Ten seconds…

I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to his. I figured this wouldn't work, but it just felt like I _had _to kiss him before midnight. I pulled away, buried my face in his chest. "I love you," I whispered over and over. I looked up at the clock to see it land on midnight. I continued to say, "I love you," but louder, somehow hoping he'll hear me.

"I love you, too," I heard a British accent say while someone brushed my hair through my veil. I snapped my head up to see Alek laying there with brown eyes, brown hair with golden highlights, and a perfect complexion.

"Alek, but how?" I asked quickly.

"It's a long story," he said as I lifted my head completely and he sat up.

_**Alek's POV from when he died…**_

_I fluttered my eyes open to see nothing but white. I stood up to see a big, majestic lion walking up to me. "Hello, Alekzander," the lion said._

"_Are you Bastet?" I asked._

"_Yes, Child, I am. Alek, you died tonight."_

"_Yeah, I figured that much. Is Chloe okay?" I asked quickly, assuming the worst._

"_Yes, your mate is fine, but she will only remain alright if you return. She cannot live without you. She is in love with you."_

"_Why, when she had the option between ten different guys?"_

"_I decide who is whose mate for life. I chose you for Chloe, and I couldn't pick anyone better suited for my reincarnation. Chloe has seven lives left. __**(AN: I forgot how many lives I said she had left.)**__ When you awaken, that is how many you will have so you can both spend your remaining lives together."_

"_You're sending me back?" I asked incredulously. _

"_Yes, and you can consider the curse broken since Chloe just kissed you after you died. Goodbye, Alekzander."_

I opened my eyes to see blonde hair covered by a white veil lying on my chest. She was crying and saying, "I love you," to me over and over.

I stroked the veil and said, "I love you, too."

She looked at me and I smiled at her. "Alek, but how?" she asked quickly.

"It's a long story," I said, sitting up. I told her everything that happened.

"So we can be together? Forever?" she asked hopefully.

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Yes." She smiled up at me. "Okay, so I was dead when you kissed me so do you think you could…?" I trailed off.

_**CPOV again**_

I finally felt the warmth of his arms around me. He said, "Okay, so I was dead when you kissed me so do you think you could…?" he trailed off.

I laughed and leaned into kiss him on the lips. He deepened the kiss, tightening his grip on my waist while I wrapped my arms around neck. Fireworks were shooting behind my eyelids and warmth was radiating from his body. I rested my forehead against his and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he breathed.

"Never," I said, grinning and attacking his mouth with mine again. We pulled away to hear a girl screaming in the doorway.

We both turned to the source to see Amy beaming at us. Alek faced me again and said, "Marry me."

"What?" I asked quietly.

Valentina came into the room just then. "Chloe, you have to marry _someone_ tonight. That was my agreement with Destiny." She seemed to have just noticed Alek's appearance. "Alek, you're back to normal."

"Yeah, I am," he said, smiling at me.

I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I want to marry _you_." I know I'm only seventeen, but I want to spend the rest of my lives with Alek, we're soul mates.

He grinned and crushed his lips to mine.

"Valentina, I want to marry Alek."

"I'll go get his tux," she said excitedly.

Ten minutes later, Alek was waiting at the altar in a nice tuxedo as Amy walked in front of me and Valentina gave me a way. I didn't hear most of what Jasmine was saying. I just heard, "If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Alek's claws shot out as Jack started to open his mouth. He shut his mouth as Alek put his claws away. I laughed at his jealousy and grabbed his hands. "Do you, Chloe King, take Alek Petrov to be your husband, to love, to cherish, through sickness and in health, for better and for worse, as long as you both shall live?" She wasn't going to say this part when I was marrying Jack since our marriage wasn't based on love.

"I do," I said, grinning with tears in my eyes.

"And do you, Alek Petrov, take Chloe King to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through sickness and in health, for better and for worse? Do you swear to always protect her as the Uniter as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he whispered. My heart has never beaten as hard as it was now.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Jasmine finished.

He gathered me in his arms and crashed his lips to mine.

_**Well, there you go… the curse is broken, there was **_**tons **_**of Chalek, and they're married after Alek died…wow, what a chapter **_

_**Next I'll have an epilogue…if you want it that is…**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Epilogue IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM

_**Well, thanks to popular demand, here's the epilogue for **_**Meet the Beast**_**…Tell me if you want the sequel…even though it may take a while for that…**_

_**Epilogue**_

Alek and I were laying on our bed in Paris, still on our honeymoon. We got married two weeks ago and I've been dying to tell Alek some big news all day now. I'm straddling his waist while his hands are resting on my hips. I'm wearing a piece of lingerie that Amy packed for me without my consent. Once Alek saw it in my bag, he had me wear it and that's when we made love for the first time…

I leaned over, resting my hands on his bare chest, and started sucking his neck. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me, causing my lips to detach from his neck.

"We may have only been together for two weeks, but I know when you're trying to distract me…" he said in his alluring accent.

"I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about," I stuttered.

"Well, now I _know _you're trying to distract me," he said, rolling off of me and allowing me to rest my head on his chest.

"Okay, fine. Alek, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Love?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"I'm only asking you not to freak out. I know we've only been together for two weeks now, but you know that you're my soul mate and I'm yours. Sure, we're only seventeen and eighteen…"

"Chloe, what are you trying to say?"

"Alek, I'm pregnant." He was silent. "Please say something." Nothing. "Alek, you're freaking me out." Nada. "Look, if this is upsetting for you, I totally under—," I was suddenly interrupted with Alek's frantic lips attacking mine. I threw myself into the kiss, liking this answer.

"I love you, Chloe. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if we have kids now, or twenty _years_ from now, as long as they're coming from you."

"I love you," I murmured into his chest. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," he said. I tilted my head up to see his eyes filled with love. Throughout this whole trip, he never looked at me with lust. Even when we were making love, his eyes only held love, no lust. I slowly leaned upwards and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "We have to leave tomorrow," he told me, a disappointed look across his face. I know he was upset we weren't going to be alone anymore.

"I know, but we _have _to. We're both important to the San Fran pride." I reached up and combed my fingers through his amazingly soft, highlighted hair. I pulled his head towards mine, gently placing my lips on his. "Mm, have I mentioned how much I missed your hair?"

He smiled against my lips. "I thought you don't care about looks…"

"I don't, but they're just icing on the very sweet, and sometimes snobby, cake."

He kissed me again, and when my words seemed to soak in, he asked, "What do you mean _snobby_?" I just grinned and continued to kiss him. He suddenly pulled away, fear written in his beautiful brown eyes. "What if I'm not a good father? _You _hated me when we first met. What if the baby does too?"

"Alek, the baby will _not _hate you. The only reason why I didn't like you is because you were a complete ass, but you are so sweet now. I _love _you, and our child will love you too. You will be an _amazing _father."

I held his face in my hands and gave him a slow, deep kiss. We were interrupted when our room's phone rang.

I groaned, reaching over the bed to pick it up. Alek started to kiss up and down my neck as I answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Uniter, we're sorry to interrupt your honeymoon—well, except for Jack. But an emergency happened a few nights ago that we have been meaning to tell you about," Damien said.

"What happened?" I asked concerned, sitting up straight, still on top of Alek. He stopped kissing me and I know that he was now listening in.

"Valentina's dead."

"What, how did this happen?" I saw a lone tear slip down Alek's cheek.

"She went to a Mai meeting in LA and while there, she was shot with a poison dart. It was obviously one from the Order," Damien explained.

"We'll catch the earliest flight we can."

I heard him talking to someone from the other line. "What, what do you mean? That's impossible. There was no—," and that's where the line cut off. I hung up and looked down at Alek.

"Alek…" I whispered. "I'm so sorry." I placed my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. I gently got off of him, grabbed some clothes from my bag and went to the bathroom without saying another word. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and grabbed my rings from the counter. I put my engagement ring on first and put my golden wedding band after it on my left ring finger. I left Alek's there for him to put on after his shower. I went back into the room and wrapped an arm around my husband. "Honey, you need to take a shower." He silently nodded and went to the bathroom to shower, grabbing some clothes to change into.

I called the airport and rescheduled our flight to tonight. The plane leaves in an hour. I packed all of mine and Alek's things. He came out of the bathroom wearing one of his black muscle shirts and black jeans, his golden wedding band shining on his left hand. I zipped up our suitcases and walked up to him, squeezing him tightly around the waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my hair. "Everything will be okay," he said, sounding that he was convincing himself more than me. "I'll have, _you_, though, right?"

I looked up at him and said, "Of course, always and forever." He lightly smiled at me and gave me a slow, gentle kiss on the lips. Once we pulled away, I said, "We better get going. The plane leaves in forty-five minutes. I called the airport and they said we just have to trade our tickets for the earlier ones at the main gate."

"Okay," he said quietly. We grabbed our suitcases, Alek carrying most of them. We left the hotel into the limo Alek must have called.

Eleven hours later _**(Sorry, I don't know how long it takes to get from Paris to San Francisco)**_, we were standing outside Alek's apartment. "Do you have your key?"

He shook his head, saying, "No." I assumed there was someone here anyway for Valentina so I just knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a completely healthy Valentina.

_**APOV**_

Relief and confusion rushed through me. "Aunt Val? How is this possible? They called us, saying you were dead."

"Come inside and I'll explain." I nodded, lacing my fingers through Chloe's and bringing her into the apartment. A bunch of Mai was sitting on the couch so the only available seat was the one person recliner. I dragged Chloe to the recliner and placed her on my lap, gently wrapping my arms around her torso, scared of squeezing the baby too tightly. "I saw Bastet," were the first words that Valentina said. "When I died, I saw her. She said that she would grant me with five lives since I help protect the Uniter. Now, the Goddess doesn't know _everything _that happens on Earth, but she said that once you two…um…_consummate _your love for each other, Alek will have as many lives that the Uniter is down to. When one of you dies, so will the other until your final lives, so you will pass together and stay together in the afterlife. Since you were on your honeymoon, I'm assuming you two already made the bond?"

I nodded into Chloe's shoulder, rubbing her stomach softly. I decided now was as good a time as any. I looked at Chloe, silently asking for permission. She nodded almost imperceptibly. "Aunt Val, Chloe's pregnant."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked breathlessly. Chloe nodded enthusiastically and I kissed her shoulder.

I looked over at the couch to see the Mai on it. Jack was in the middle with his fists clenched. I smirked victoriously and squeezed Chloe tighter. "Well, if everything is alright with you, Alek and I need some sleep after that long flight. We'll be in my room if you need us." Chloe stood up and started to drag me to her room.

"Wait, before you go, Alek there is something I need to tell you. I am starting to get older and I am becoming a target for the Order. I am stepping down as Pride Leader. I know you are busy lately. Your job is to protect Chloe; you just got back from your honeymoon; and you're going to have to take care of Chloe while she's pregnant." It's kind overwhelming when she puts it like that. "But you are going to have to step in and lead this pride. There will eventually be a war between the Mai and the Order, and you will have to lead our people of San Francisco. But don't worry about it. For now, just enjoy being around your wife."

I gave her a lighthearted, nervous smile and said, "Will do." I pulled Chloe to her room and lay on the bed with her, wrapping my arms around her.

"That's pretty exciting, you becoming Pride Leader," she said, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I guess so, but everything is happening so fast. In this past year alone, I had a curse cast on me, I fell in love, I got killed, I talked to Bastet, I got the curse broken by you confessing your love, I got married to my soul mate, I bought amazing rings for me and my beautiful bride, I went to Paris with my wife, I found out we're having a baby, I found out we literally _share _our lives, and I'm going to be the new Pride Leader." I took a breath at the end. "I've lived the full life, and most of it happened in a two week span. But I'm glad it happened and I wouldn't change a thing."

Chloe smiled at me. "And I'm glad Valentina made me **meet the beast** she calls her nephew," she said smiling her amazing smile while I combed my fingers gently through her gorgeous, soft, golden hair. I pulled her even closer and placed a deep kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, moving her body even closer to mine, as if it were possible. Once we pulled apart, she whispered in my ear, "I love you, Petrov."

Every time I hear that, my heart fills with an overpowering amount of love. I smiled and said, "I love you, too, _Petrov_." She giggled and kissed me even deeper and longer than before.

_**THE END**_

_**Meet the Beast is over sadly…I'm sorry if this chapter had way too much fluff for you, but hey, they were on their honeymoon…**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_**IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, I WILL NEED AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS!**_

_**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**_

_**~Sara**_


	18. FINAL FAIRY TALE VOTE! ! ! ! !

_**I know I keep posting these polls but for the previous vote, there was a three way tie. So please vote for ONE of the following fairy tales. **_

_**SNOW WHITE**_

_**SLEEPING BEAUTY**_

_**CINDERELLA**_

_**I am hoping for a least eight reviews. **_

_**Thank you. **_

_**~Sara**_


End file.
